GW 23 : Trilogie 2 – D'un monde à l'autre
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Trilogie 2/4 : Un an est passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Les pilotes se retrouvent sans savoir qu'une nouvelle menace approche. Yaoi.
1. 2°pr : L'accident

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Bonne question ! J'en sait rien moi même ;;;

Couples : R1R, 212, 343, 5S5

Remarque : Attention, on passe dans cette seconde partie à la seconde vitesse. A savoir revirement de situation avec un Yaoi nettement plus affirmé

**TRILOGIE**

**Episode II : D'un monde à l'autre.**

**Prologue : L'accident.**

Comme chaque matin depuis deux semaines, le pilote monta dans le cockpit du dernier model de Leo confectionné par l'entreprise leader en la matière.

Les traités de paix avaient été signés des mois auparavant sur la base d'un désarmement total de toutes les nations. Pourtant, aujourd'hui les chaînes de fabrication étaient au plus fort de leur production. La peur du terrorisme avait poussé les diplomates à se réunir une nouvelle fois pour accepter la création d'un organisme indépendant voué à assurer la paix sur Terre comme dans les Colonies. Mais pour arriver à cela, il leur fallait de quoi se battre et combattre les opposants à cette paix si difficilement et douloureusement acquise.

Aujourd'hui, un pilote chevronné et connu de tous devait tester une nouvelle fois, un prototype des plus encourageants. Une nouvelle arme de masse susceptible de stopper n'importe quel mobil. Le commandant des forces spéciales des Preventers, s'assura donc comme chaque matin des dernières vérifications réalisées par ses mécaniciens.

Plaçant son casque sur la tête, il obtient aussitôt une communication du poste de contrôle.

- Tout va bien ?

- Tout est OK.

- Nous allons commencer par tester l'impulsion et les générateurs de secours. Après quoi vous devrez abattre une cible placée aux positions 3.9.

- Très bien. Oh fait, Howard !

- Oui ?

- Vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose pour Noël ?

- Vous savez bien qu'à mon age, on ne fête plus ce genre de chose.

- Et bien tachez de nous faire plaisir dans ce cas. Ma sœur vous attend à dîner demain soir.

- Si vous insistez.

Zecks Merquize était amusé par sa réponse. Il n'avait pas insisté, loin de là. Enfin, Relena tenait elle, vraiment beaucoup à les voir rentrer à temps pour les fêtes. Placée au plein centre du désert africain pour ses grandes étendues non habitées, la base d'entraînements des Préventers était à plus de 5h de vol du Royaume de Sank. Aussi, les tests terminés, ils devraient se rendre sans plus attendre vers l'un des derniers transporteurs rapatriant les hommes vers leurs familles pour la fin de l'année.

- La piste est dégagée, vous pouvez y aller, alpha 3.

- Roger !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Zecks enclencha les réacteurs pour se propulser dans les airs. Les nouveaux mobils avaient été conçu à l'image du Wings et du Talgeese avec la capacité de passer d'un mode mobil à un mode Bird en moins de 5 secondes.

Arrivant finalement, au terme de ses premiers essais, sur la zone de test comportant la cible à détruire, le jeune homme enclencha ses viseurs. Sa cible verrouillée, il appuya sur les commandes expulsant la nouvelle génération de munitions quand un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Plus surprenant encore, aucune balle n'était partie.

Appuyant sur les boutons de communication, Zecks s'apprêtaient à en tenir informé son vieil ami Howard quand il perdit toute conscience.

Au poste d'observation, les soldats et mécaniciens n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Devant eux une boule de feux. Sans que personne ne s'y soit attendu, le prototype 006 venait d'exploser, tuant en un instant le pilote présent à son bord.

--

- Seigneur Dieu.

Howard était comme beaucoup d'autres sous le choc de la scène. Suite à l'explosion, ils s'étaient tous précipités vers la zone du crash. Or, il ne restait plus du mobil lourd de 2 tonnes, que quelques débris calcinés tombés au milieu d'une dune. Ses hommes se chargeaient déjà de les ramasser. Dans ces quelques reste se trouvait la réponse à leur question. Que s'était-il pass ? Ce prototype fonctionnait correctement depuis plus de deux semaines. Rien n'aurait pu prévoir pareille catastrophe.

Dire qu'il allait à présent devoir se rendre le jour même de noël au royaume de Sank pour annoncer en personne à Relena la mort de son frère. Le pire des cadeaux qu'il pouvait bien lui faire. Sentant soudainement le poids des années sur ses épaules, Howard quitta la zone. Il était aujourd'hui fatigué de vivre dans un monde toujours aussi injuste.

A suivre.

Mimi Yuy


	2. 2°1 : Retour auprès des siens

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série

Couple : 21

**Partie II : Transition - d'un monde à l'autre.**

**Chap**** 1 : Retour auprès des siens.**

« Alors que je sors du spatioport, tous me reviens violement en mémoire. La guerre, mes compagnons d'armes, la douleur des batailles et puis notre soutien commun, la paix et notre séparation. Tout, tout me reviens en quelques secondes. Mais ce que je retiendrais en premier lieu de ces souvenirs est cette grâce que la mort nous a offerte. Car en une année de guerre des plus violentes et dangereuses, aucun de nous n'en est mort. C'est ma seule victoire sur cette guerre. Oui, ma seule victoire.

Car je l'ai laissé partir. Celui des notre que j'aimais, je l'ai laissé partir loin de moi. Je voulais avant toute chose le voir heureux, c'était le plus important pour moi. Mais avec du recul, je me rends compte que j'étais bien moins fort que je ne le croyais. Finalement son bonheur est la source de mon malheur.

Pourquoi revenir alors ? Pourquoi le revoir auprès de celle qu'il a choisit ? L'absence de toute nouvelle de la part de mes compagnons m'inquiète. Que je ne reçoive rien de Wufei, Trowa et Heero est normal. Mais Quatre, lui aussi a cessé de m'écrire. Que ce passe t'il ? J'ignore tout des raisons de son silence. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la mort réclame aujourd'hui son du ! Elle plane au dessus de nous et attend son heure pour tomber tel la faux qu'elle détient. La seule question dont j'ignore la réponse est : lequel d'entre nous emportera t'elle avec elle ? »

Ne se sentant pas encore le courage d'aller retrouver la personne qu'il souhaitait le plus revoir, Duo décida de rendre une visite de courtoisie à ceux qui, il le savait, le feraient le moins souffrir. Ses amis, ses compagnons d'armes en qui il avait remis plus d'une fois dans leur passé commun, sa vie entre leurs mains.

C'est donc sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'il se dirigea dés son arrivée au royaume de Sank vers le poste principal des preventers. Il commencerait par celui avec qui il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Le seul pilote avec qui il n'avait jamais eu de sous entendus. Le fier et digne Wufei, commandant des forces de l'alliance. Celui envers qui, il n'avait jamais eu de secrets. Celui qui connaissait son affection particulière pour le japonais.

---

- Wuffyyyyyyy !!!!!!

Wufey Chang se chargeait de donner les derniers conseils à ses troupes dans le cadre d'une vaste opération de démantèlement d'un trafic d'arme quand une voix se fit entendre du rez-de-chaussée du poste de commandement. Au timbre de voix et à l'intonation, Aucun doute, il connaissait le visiteur. Ignorant les regards amusés et à la fois effrayés de ses hommes, Wufei clôtura sa réunion comme à son habitude.

- L'attaque débute ce soir à 18h00. Je compte sur vous !

Un accord généralisé et les soldats se dispersèrent dans l'étage. Alors que l'horloge murale indiquait les 11h tapante, les hommes devaient s'occuper durant les sept heures précédant le début de leur mission. A une semaine du départ du mois entier consacré à de grandes cérémonies, ce démantèlement pouvait leur assurer que cela limiterait l'armement des terroristes déjà présent au royaume de Sank, Etat organisateur des festivités célébrant cette première année de paix

Prenant tous son temps pour ranger ses dossiers, Wufei dénia finalement descendre à l'entrée. Encore un peu et on croyait qu'un des gardiens étranglaient son visiteur. Quand, il fut au dernier tiers de l'escalier, le chinois révisa son jugement. Lassé de l'attendre, c'était plutôt Duo qui tentait d'étouffer son garde.

- Duo arrête de martyriser ce pauvre garçon. Il ne t'a rien fait que je sache.

- Il m'empêchait de monter.

- C'est son travail.

- Il refusait de t'appeler aussi !

- J'étais en réunion. Maintenant que je suis là, lâche le un peu.

S'exécutant comme le gentil garçon qu'il avait toujours été, Duo, les mains enfin libres, en profita pour se jeter dans les bras de son petit chinois préféré. Déstabilisé par son élan, Wufei en tomba les fesses sur l'une des dernières marches. Mais loin de le repousser, il garda alors l'américain contre lui

- Dieu sait que tu m'as manqué Maxwell.

- Pas autant que moi Wufy.

Plus amusé qu'énervé par ce surnom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps, Wufei ne releva pas l'erreur.

- Suis moi dans mon bureau avant que mes hommes ne finissent par se poser trop de questions.

- Yes !!!!!!! Dis t'y as une photo de nous j'espère !!

Suivant le natté qui semblait savoir où il allait alors qu'il n'en était rien, Wufei se dit qu'avec son retour, les jours prochains allaient enfin pouvoir être plus joyeux. Il était temps qu'il revienne à eux !

---

Les deux hommes étaient isolés dans le bureau insonorisé quand malgré tout, une voix se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Quoi !!!!!!!!!

- Je suis désolé.

- Mais c'est … c'est pas possible. Pas eux !

- Trowa est reparti au cirque il y a moins d'un mois.

- Pourquoi ? Cela allait faire un an qu'ils étaient ensembles. Ils ne peuvent pas. Ils tenaient tant l'un à l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Duo.

- Tu crois que je peux aller les voir malgré tout.

- Bien sur. Trowa n'a pas de représentation avant 17h, tu devrais commencer par lui.

Un hochement de tête en guise d'accord et Duo décida de s'y rendre aussitôt

- Je….on se revoit bientôt ?

- Si on se revoit bientôt. Maxwell ? J'ignore ce que tu comptais faire en arrivant ici. Mais à présent, que tu le veuilles ou non, Sally et moi t'attendons pour dîner ce soir à la maison.

- C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas déranger et ….

- Et je sais très bien que tu n'iras pas le voir avant demain. Alors inutile de prévoir un hôtel. Tu dors chez nous et ça ne se prête pas à discussion.

- Wuf…

- Je ne veux rien entendre. Je rentrerais tard à cause d'une mission alors nous dînerons à 21h. Ne sois pas en retard ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

Emu et soulagé à la fois de cette prise en main du chinois, Duo l'en remercia. Ce serait effectivement moins douloureux pour lui de repousser au lendemain ses retrouvailles avec…. Heero.

- Alors à ce soir.

- A ce soir

---

Sur le chemin du cirque Duo sourit à la vue de tous les enfants qui s'y rendaient eux aussi pour aller voir les animaux laissés à leur portée entre deux représentations. L'univers du cirque avait quelque chose de magique. Le natté aurait vraiment aimé travailler dans ce genre d'environnement, entouré des rires d'enfants heureux. Au lieu de cela, il était propriétaire d'une petite décharge où il s'occupait de recyclage sur L2. Rien de bien passionnant devant les avenirs brillants de ses camarades. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'avait plus de conviction pour reprendre les armes comme Wufei, aucune passion comme Trowa ou poste préétablit comme Quatre. Il était comme « lui » mais « lui » était aux cotés de Relena. « Lui » s'occupait de la protection de celle qui partageait sa vie.

En un instant ce simple souvenirs suffit à réduire au néant tout le bien fait des enfants courant tout autour de lui. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, Duo entra finalement dans la chapiteau. Comme il l'espérait, il y trouva un jeune homme s'entraîner avec sa sœur d'adoption. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps pour le voir. Alors sans même terminer son numéro, Trowa abandonna sans un mot Catherine pour le rejoindre. Ils allaient se serrer la main, Duo étant plus réservé avec le français, quand le clown le prit tout bonnement dans ses bras pour une courte mais bien fraternel étreinte.

Duo était heureux de cette réaction. C'était si bon de se sentir aimé. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait revu personne et les deux premiers pilotes retrouvés lui montraient sans honte leur joie de le revoir.

- Merci

- Dis moi tout Duo.

- Rien de neuf.

- J'en serais surpris. Si tu as un moment, tu pourrais m'accompagner dans ma loge. Il faut que je me change pour aller m'occuper des lionceaux.

- Des lionceaux ?

- Aller suis moi, tu vas les adorer.

Sachant pertinemment que Duo n'était pas très à l'aise avec lui pour bien des raisons, Trowa fit en sorte qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à leur cher ami commun, japonais de son état. Il n'était passé inaperçu à personne que Duo avait eu un faible pour Heero durant la guerre, comme aucun d'eux n'avait été dupe lorsque Duo leur avait appris qu'il partirait de la terre pour renter sur sa colonie à l'inverse d'eux tous qui restaient au royaume de Sank.

- Dit, c'est vrai pour toi et Quatre ?

Surpris de la question, Trowa fixa ses deux yeux sur l'américain qui donnait le biberon à l'un des deux bébés lion.

- Tu l'as revu ?

- Quatre ? Non. C'est Wufei qui m'en a parlé.

- Je vois.

Trowa aurait du se douter que Duo n'aurait pas été revoir les deux pilotes le connaissant le mieux en premier. Il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré avant de les affronter. Heureux de faire parti de ceux qui l'apaisait, Trowa lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

---

- Voila, tu sais tout. Depuis qu'il a prit une grande place dans les instances dirigeantes des Nations Unis, Quatre n'a plus de temps à me consacrer et c'est tout à fait normal. J'ai préféré m'éloigner de moi même plutôt que de lui imposer qu'il me le demande. Je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse nous blesser. Alors c'était la moindre des choses que je lui facilite la tache.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je suis persuadé qu'il n'en ait rien.

- Je….jJe ne veux pas te blesser Duo. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Quatre a vraiment changé. Son poste lui prélève toute son énergie. Et puis l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi a disparu depuis longtemps

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça !

- C'est la vérité Duo.

- Je n'en crois rien.

- …

Voyant que le français ne tentait plus de le convaincre de son erreur, Duo tenta une dernière question.

- Trowa

- hum ?

- Je…. Si je vais le voir. Je peux lui demander sa version des faits et si je le juge utile, lui confirmer que toi tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu parviennes seulement à le voir avant la cérémonie d'ouverture des festivités pour la paix. Mais si tu réussis ce miracle, je te fais confiance pour la suite.

Touché par cette marque de confiance, Duo sourit à son ami avant de reposer toute son attention sur le bébé félin qu'il portait toujours dans les bras. Comme ils étaient mignons. L'avoir contre lui, lui donnait bêtement du courage. Sa décision était prise, il trouverait Quatre dés qu'il laisserait Trowa. Il refusait d'accepter que ses compagnons s'étant si durement battus pour la paix, ne trouvent pas enfin un bonheur si mérité. D'autant plus quand leur temps était compté.

A suivre.

mimi yuy

Vip ça n'avance pas très vite ;; Mais bon, l'idée de base est là.


	3. 2°2 : Retrouvailles

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série

Couples : 21, 43

Et hop le deuxième chapitre, histoire de bien mettre à plat cette histoire avant que le suspens ne débute !

**Partie II : Transition - d'un monde à l'autre.**

**Chap**** 2 : Retrouvailles.**

Comme il l'avait promis à Trowa, Duo alla revoir Quatre dés qu'il le quitta. Il était encore tôt dans l'après midi alors c'est une fois encore à pied qu'il se rendit à la propriété de l'ancien pilote n04, aujourd'hui ambassadeur de la colonie L4 et propriétaire de la Winner corporation. Véritable petit prince des affaires et propriétaire de 60 des mines de Gundanium, leur ami s'était installé dans un véritable palais arabe au pied d'une mer à l'eau turquoise. Un véritable paradis d'une centaine de chambres auquel il fallait ajouter les multiples salons, salles de réceptions, cuisines et autres salles de bains. Un palace proche du comte des mille et une nuits. Sauf qu'ici le sultan n'avait pas même une nuit à consacrer à sa Shéhérazade !

Après avoir patienté près d'une heure dans un petit salon au rez-de-chaussée de l'aile principale, Duo se lassa et décida de prendre les choses en main. Il ne doutait même pas que la femme l'ayant accueilli n'avait toujours pas informé Quatre de sa présence chez lui. Ne pouvant donc faire confiance à personne, le natté se leva pour partir à la recherche du bureau de son ami.

Finalement trouver le lieu de repli du chef incontesté de cette demeure n'avait rien eu de compliqué. Il avait suffit à Duo de suivre les multiples assistants transitant dans les couloirs et se dirigeant tous vers le même point : le bureau de leur patron ! Suivant la petite troupe de fourmis, il entra lui aussi dans la grande pièce illuminée par le soleil de cette fin d'après midi avant de se poster devant le bureau en pin massif. Il y resta quelques minutes à observer son ami qui était si occupé au téléphone qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Ne pouvant plus attendre, Duo éleva finalement la voix à la plus grande surprise de Quatre et ses assistants qui l'avaient eux aussi ignoré jusque là.

- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Quatre était gêné. Honteux même de ne pas avoir vu Duo entrer chez lui. Mais le pire était qu'après une longue année de séparation, il ne pouvait même pas délaisser son travail pour profiter de son retour auprès d'eux. Jetant un regard sur les piles de dossiers qu'il ne connaissait que trop, Quatre soupira avant d'avouer la vérité à son ami.

- Duo, je…. Je ne peux pas te voir tout de suite. Je…

- S'il te plaît Quatre. C'est important.

- Mais…

- Quatre, je t'en pris. Je serais très rapide.

Ne pouvant décemment pas rejeter Duo qui venait de si loin, Quatre capitula.

- Cinq minutes alors.

- Pas plus, c'est promis.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, laissez nous.

Devant les regards étonnés et contestés des divers assistants, Quatre se sentit dans l'obligation de répéter son ordre.

- Ne me faites pas perdre plus de temps alors sortez tous !!!

N'ayant guère le choix, la secrétaire partit la première vite suivis du reste de son personnel.

- Vas y Duo.

- C'est au sujet de Trowa.

- Trowa ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Pas exactement.

Ne pouvant ignorer la lueur d'inquiétude venant d'apparaître sur le visage de son ami, Duo le rassura aussitôt.

- Il ne lui ait rien arrivé.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te prend de me faire une peur pareille ?

- Quatre. Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis longtemps, pas vrai ?

- Cela fait trois semaines qu'il est parti. Ca m'a fait mal au début. Mais je comprends qu'il ait voulu voir d'autres horizons.

- …..

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas obliger les gens à vous aimer.

Quatre s'abstient d'ajouter que Duo était le mieux placé pour le comprendre. Toutefois, alors qu'il voulait croiser son regard avec l'américain pour le lui sous entendre, il vit ce dernier muet et passablement énervé. Sachant très bien qu'il ne réussissait jamais à tirer quoique ce soit du natté quand il était dans cet état, Quatre perdit sa patience légendaire.

- Duo, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, on se verra ce soir.

Loin d'être prêt à accepter de se faire renvoyer comme l'un de ces vulgaires assistants un peu plus tôt, Duo assit sans aucune gène ses jolies fesses sur des documents d'Etat consciencieusement classés et posés sur le bureau du jeune ambassadeur.

- T'as pas pensé une seconde qu'il pouvait se croire rejet ?

- Comment ça ?

- Quatre, si je ne me trompe pas. Tu dois rester enfermé toutes tes journées ici. Comment crois tu que Trowa interprète ce type de comportement ? Comment penses-tu qu'il puisse s'imaginer que tu tiens encore à lui s'il ne peut même pas t'avoir une heure à lui de temps à autre ?

- Mais ………

Quatre ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était fatigué, avait l'esprit embrumé par tout ce travail qu'il lui restait encore à faire. Alors non, il n'avait pas prit la peine de réfléchir à tout cela avec du recul. Pour lui Trowa était parti, lassé de leur vie commune. A aucun moment, il n'avait pu envisager que la raison première de son départ était qu'il s'imagine moins important que son boulot. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait encore rattraper le coup. Il lui suffisait de rejoindre Trowa et de tout lui expliquer. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas une seule minute de libre pour pouvoir agir ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas par choix que je passe mes journées ici Duo. Si je n'avais pas reçu l'ordre des colonies d'organiser ici la cérémonie de signature d'un traité célébrant cette première année de paix, je me serais beaucoup plus préoccupé de ma vie privée.

- Dans ce cas, si je m'occupe d'alléger tes occupations. Tu me promets de prendre le temps ainsi gagné pour aller le rejoindre et tout mettre en oeuvre pour te faire pardonner.

- Si seulement ce que tu dis était possible. Je me précipiterais vers lui pour lui implorer son pardon. Content ?

- J'espérais vraiment que t'allais me dire ça. Ok, prépare toi à le rejoindre dés demain matin.

- Mais comment feras-tu ? Ne crois pas que je te sous-estime mais tu n'es pas apte à me remplacer. Il faut respecter les conventions à la lettre et tu les ignores totalement. Sans compter que je ne sais pas où Trowa est parti.

- Pour ta cérémonie, je promets à l'avance de ne toucher à rien. Pour Trowa, il est tout bêtement au cirque. Il n'a pas chercher à te fausser compagnie, il y attend juste malheureux, le miracle que tu puisses un jour venir l'y retrouver. Alors fais moi confiance et laisse moi faire. Demain je te soulage de tous tes problèmes.

Amusé par la façon d'agir de Duo, Quatre n'osa pas le contredire. Ce qu'il lui promettait était une chimère. Bien trop improbable pour qu'il puisse attendre plus longtemps pour reprendre son travail. Alors, bien que cela lui faisait mal de rejeter ainsi son ami, Quatre lui fit comprendre qu'il devait le quitter à présent.

- Bon les cinq minutes étant depuis longtemps écoulées, je te dis à demain.

- A demain Duo.

La porte était à peine ouverte qu'une nuée d'assistants s'engouffrèrent de nouveau dans le bureau pour y trouver une réponse à leurs multiples questions.

---

La journée était bien entamée quand il décida de se rendre au palais de Sank. Il voulait retarder au lendemain sa rencontre avec son dernier compagnon d'arme mais le bonheur de Quatre dépendant de lui, il se devait de mettre une fois encore ses sentiments de coté.

Alors qu'il patientait là aussi dans un petit salon, Duo repensait à ce jour de noël où il avait appris la mort prématuré de Zecks Merquize. Il ne doutait pas que cette tragédie avait du beaucoup toucher Relena et Heero. Zecks était le frère de la jeune femme tandis qu'Heero avait toujours eu une relation très forte avec le jeune homme. Ce malheur n'avait d'ailleurs du que renforcer le lien qui les unissaient. Alors bien sur, il redoutait la confrontation avec ces deux là sachant pertinemment que le pire n'était qu'à venir. Sans compter que pour son plus grand malheur, c'était la princesse qui était venue à sa rencontre.

- Duo !

- Relena.

- Quelle bonne surprise !

Après une courte étreinte amicale, ils se firent de nouveau face.

- Tu es venu pour les festivités ?

- Pas exactement. Je… j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Bien sur. Viens donc dans mon bureau, nous allons en parler.

Suivant docilement Relena, Duo pu constater que son lieu de travail ressemblait en tout point à celui de Quatre.

---

- Tu crois que ce serait possible ?

- Aucun problème Duo.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Bien sur.

- Super. Dans ce cas, on se revoit demain.

- Viens nous chercher à 8h nous seront prêt.

- Ok. Avant de partir, je… Heero n'est pas l ?

- Si, il ne va plus tarder. Il était dehors à régler les nouvelles caméras de surveillance quand tu es arrivé.

Sortant du bureau, les deux jeunes gens tombèrent à cet instant devant celui dont il parlait.

- Heero !

- Salut Duo.

Comment devait-il agir ? Comment devait agir face à celui qu'il aimait mais dont il ne devait rien attendre ?

Ignorant tout de ce qu'il devait faire, Duo vit comme dans un rêve, le japonais, ancien soldat parfait, s'approcher doucement de lui pour le serrer doucement mais réellement contre lui. Depuis quand Heero était-il aussi démonstratif ?

- Tu en auras mis du temps pour nous revenir.

- Heero.

Regardant enfin dans les yeux celui qui fut durant la guerre son meilleur ami, Duo y aperçu du désespoir, de la tristesse et aussi de l'inquiétude. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Décidément tous ses compagnons avaient besoin d'aide. Tous semblaient même l'avoir attendu pour que lui leurs viennent en aide. Jolie marque de confiance à son égard. Mais lui ? Qui irait s'inquiéter de son état à lui, de ses états d'âmes, de son cœur brisé. Lequel d'entre eux allait venir à son secours ?

- Sortons Duo.

Trop heureux de pouvoir être un peu seul avec le japonais pour leurs retrouvailles suite à une longue année de séparation, Duo acquiesça sans attendre.

---

Se promenant dans le Parc, les deux hommes finirent par briser ce silence paisible qui caractérisait depuis longtemps leur relation. Eux n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Du moins n'en avaient jamais eu besoin jusqu'alors.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Heero ?

- Si tout va bien. Nous avons de nouveaux ennemis dont nous ignorons tout jusqu'à leurs motivations, la moitié de nos sympathisants sont dispersés au quatre coins du monde et je ne cesse de la tuer.

- Pour les deux premières étapes, j'arrive à te suivre. Mais je planche sur la troisième. Qui as-tu encore tué ces derniers jours.

- Relena.

- Oh l ! Je viens de perdre les liaisons synaptiques de mes neurones ou tu viens bien de me dire que tu as tué Relena. La Relena qui se déchaîne comme une bien heureuse en politique depuis plus d'un an. Celle que je ne cesse de voir chaque jour aux informations ?

- Dans mes rêves, triple idiot.

- Ce n'était pas si logique. Avec toi, faut s'attendre à tout. Bon et ben quoi ? On a tous rêvé un jour ou l'autre de la tuer non ? 1 Tu es même celui qui as tenté l'expérience dans la réalité que je sache alors où est le problème ?

Heero s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder ses mains. Dans son dernier cauchemar, elles étaient ensanglantées du sang de la jeune femme.

Voyant son attitude totalement perdue, Duo redevint le plus sérieux du monde

- Ca à l'air de vraiment te poser un problème.

- C'est ……

- C'est ?

Détachant finalement son regard de ses mains, Heero observa enfin Duo de longues secondes. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer sans que ses paroles ne soient mal interprétées ?

- Je vais la tuer Duo. J'en suis sûr. Un jour ou l'autre, je serais responsable de sa mort.

- C'est ton angoisse qui prend forme dans tes rêves Heero. Ce n'est que la peur de la perdre que tu transformes en assassinat. Cela n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque présage.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais il y a un an.

Duo comprit très bien qu'Heero ne l'avait pas cru. Il venait de mentir et de se faire prendre en même temps.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que moi qui crois en ce genre de chose. Ne vas pas me dire que tu commences à porter de l'intérêt à mes croyances.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis le dernier à avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Oh et qui est celui dont je devrais m'occuper en priorit alors ?

- Celui d'entre nous qui n'a jamais cessé de nous préparer à notre réhabilitation à la vie civile. Toi.

N'aimant pas la tournure de leur conversation, Duo en avala difficilement sa salive.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je n'aille pas bien ?

Non dupe, le japonais lui fit signe de se s'assoire à ses cotés sur un petit banc en bois.

- Fait moi plaisir et invente si besoin est. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile l !

C'était une tactique comme une autre pour l'obliger à jouer le jeu des confidences et pour une fois Duo eu envie de faire semblant lui aussi. Oui pour une fois, il avait envie d'écouter son cœur épleuré et de se confier une bonne fois pour toute à celui qui tenait tant pour lui. Alors sans trop chercher ses mots, l'américain, avoua qu'il portait bon nombre de sentiments pour une personne qui lui était cher mais que par manque de courage et d'occasion, il ne le lui avait jamais avoué avant qu'elle ne parte avec un autre.

Alors que Relena était sorti à son tour dans les jardins pour venir à leur rencontre, Heero se leva pour écourter leur conversation des plus privées. Debout devant Duo, il stoppa son mouvement à un mètre du banc.

- Je sais que cela ne guérira pas ta peine Duo. Mais sache que la personne dont tu me parles n'a jamais ignorée tes sentiments, allant jusqu'à les partager dans une certaine mesure. Elle n'a jamais voulu te faire souffrir en ne répondant pas à tes attentes. Elle sait aussi qu'il n'existe qu'une solution pour que cette douleur te quitte. Malheureusement, le choix qu'elle devrait faire pour y mettre fin, lui fait peur, comme elle n'a jamais eu peur. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai fais une promesse Duo et je la respecterais jusqu'à son terme. Alors de tout mon cœur, je te demande de me pardonner et…et de m'attendre si tu en as encore la force.

Sur ces mots, Heero courra rejoindre Relena. Il ne pouvait décemment plus lui faire face après sa toute dernière révélation.

Abandonné, seul sur son banc au milieu du grand Parc, Duo garda longtemps ses yeux grands ouverts de stupeur. Ce que venait de lui dire Heero était de taille. Une partie même de ce qu'il attendait de lui depuis si longtemps. Il aurait donc pu en ressentir un soulagement. Oui, un soulagement immense, si seulement, Heero n'avait pas fuis juste après pour la rejoindre « Elle ».

- En attendant, tu me quittes encore une fois pour ta princesse.

Soupirant de douleur, Duo se releva péniblement pour rejoindre à son tour le palais royal. Aucune chance qu'il reste avec eux pour le dîner. Sa douleur, il ne pourrait l'oublier en partie qu'en partageant le repas de la seule famille de sa connaissance à être restée unie et heureuse. C'est donc sans plus attendre qu'il décida de rejoindre Wufei, Sally et leur petite fille à peine âgée de trois mois.

---

Comme promis à Quatre la veille, Duo sonna le lendemain matin à 9h précise à sa porte en compagnie de……. Heero ? Quatre venant à leur rencontre n'était pas très convaincu par les talents de l'ex-soldat parfais en matière de diplomatie. Leur ouvrant toutefois sa porte en personne, il accueillit ses deux amis avec le sourire. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de douter d'eux.

- Heu excusez moi mais ….. C'est Heero la solution à tous mes problèmes ?

- Hum ?????

Quatre ravala sa salive. Il n'était pas question de vexer le japonais si effectivement, il pouvait lui laisser un peu de temps pour rejoindre Trowa.

- Qu'est-ce tu vas t'imaginer ! Ce mec est bon à rien.

Une tape à l'arrière du crane du natté, pour toute réponse de la part du « bon à rien » et la conversation reprit comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

- Ok, ce n'était pas la question. La personne que je t'ai promise arrive, elle est juste …. Heu…. comment dire ?

- Elle s'occupe des bagages Duo.

- Bagages ??????????

Soudain, une nuée d'homme de services arrivèrent dans l'entrée chargés de valises à la plus grande surprise de Quatre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

- Ben comme va y en avoir pour une semaine, sans compter le soir même de ta réception. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple que l'on vienne tous s'installer ici. Après tout, vu la taille de ta demeure, je pense qu'on ne sera pas trop à l'étroit.

- Oui, bien sur Duo mais à qui sont toutes ces affaires ?

Ses compagnons ne semblant pas pressés de lui répondre, Quatre finit par obtenir ses explications en voyant une troisième personne venir les rejoindre.

- Relena ! Comment n'ai-je pas pensé à toi en voyant arriver Heero ?

- Quatre, je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'être utile. Duo m'a expliqué que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pouvant s'occuper de tes affaires diplomatiques ne nécessitant pas particulièrement ta personne.

- Heu oui, mais je …..

- Pas d'hésitation Quatre, je vais t'aider, tu vas voir !

Sans laisser le temps au jeune blond de réagir, Relena lui prit alors le bras pour se rendre avec lui dans son bureau. En quelques minutes et sous les yeux ébahis des trois garçons, la jeune ministre des affaires étrangères prit en main tout ce qui devait être réalisé dans la journée. Satisfaite de leur très courte passation de pouvoir, elle n'en attendit pas plus longtemps pour appeler au renfort les assistants et secrétaires. Tant et si bien qu'en moins d'une demi-heure elle gérait tel un chef d'orchestre tout ce beau monde à la baguette.

- Bien, je regroupe tout ce qui ne concerne que ta fonction et je t'en parlerais chaque fin d'après midi. Pour le reste, je me charge de tout !

- Tu es sûre Relena ? Je suis tout de même gêné que tu viennes ainsi m'aider.

- Ca fait plus de deux ans que je me charge de ce genre de chose. Alors, crois moi, je m'en sortirais très bien.

- Oui mais tes obligations ?

- Pas de problème. Ils savent où me joindre en cas de problème.

- Dans ce cas, je te remercie. Vraiment.

Un sourire pour toute réponse et la jeune femme décida de booster un peu plus les collaborateurs qu'elle jugeait un peu trop lents.

Laissant la jeune princesse à ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire au monde, les trois anciens pilotes redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. L'un d'eux n'avait plus d'excuse pour ne pas se rendre au plus vite dans une certaine roulotte de leur connaissance.

- Encore un peu et on croirait que notre Miss organise une campagne de guerre.

- Ce n'est pas si différent.

- Si tu le dis Hee-chan !

Trop heureux de la tournure des événements, Quatre ignora totalement ses amis pour enfiler son manteau.

- J'y vais. Encore merci Duo, Trowa et moi te devrons un fier service.

- Je sais. Aller Zou, ne le fait pas plus attendre !!

Le petit blond parti, Duo se tourna vers l'éternel silencieux.

- J'espère que ça va suffire.

- J'en suis sûr Duo.

Alors qu'ils voyaient à cet instant Relena redescendre elle aussi pour préparer les cuisinières et autre personnel de maison à l'arrivée imminente d'un grand nombre de diplomates dans la demeure, ce fut son compagnon officiel qui décida qu'ils n'avaient plus leur place ici.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit hier si tu étais ici en vacance ou pour un séjour plus prolongé.

- Je…… ma relation avec Hilde ne s'étant pas bien terminée, je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer à la maison. Alors je crois que je vais accepter l'offre de Wufei qui était de m'accueillir durant le mois des fêtes pour la paix. Après ça, je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais.

- Tu m'accompagnes au centre de commandement de la sécurit ?

- Tu ne restes pas avec Relena ?

- Pourquoi faire ? La maison de Quatre est de loin la plus sûre de tout le royaume avec la présence massive de ses Manganiacs. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Quatre s'est vu confier le gala d'ouverture.

- De quoi tu t'occupes alors ?

- De la sécurité des autres festivités. Wufei m'a engagé en temps que conseiller extérieur.

- Je vois.

Se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie, Heero s'arrêta de nouveau.

- Alors tu viens ?

- Yes men !

Sortit de sa rêverie, l'américain suivit le japonais. Après tout, peut-être pourrait-il se rendre utile durant son séjour.

A suivre

mimi yuy

Aillez, j'ai fini la présentation. Alors au chapitre suivant …tadammmmm plein de surprise dans le genre pas bonne du tout pour nos G-boys

A bientôt tout le monde !


	4. 2°3 : Soirée de gala

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série

**Partie II : Transition - d'un monde à l'autre.**

**Chap**** 3 : Soirée de gala pour un an de paix.**

Une petite semaine de préparation et de travail intensif pour tous les ex-pilotes de Gundam et tout cela prit définitivement fin le soir où le gratin des colonies et de la terre se dirigea d'un même homme vers la demeure de Quatre Raberba Winner devenu pour l'occasion l'hôte de la soirée d'ouverture des festivités.

Duo était dépité. Une semaine qu'il vivait chez Wufei et une semaine qu'il n'avait pas réussit à se retrouver plus de dix minutes seul à seul avec l'un de ses amis. La seule satisfaction qui méritait à elle seule sa venue en ces lieux était de voir que Quatre et Trowa avait retrouvé une intimité certaine.

Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sur ?

Disons que les surprendre à moitié déshabillés au milieu de la cuisine cinq jours plus tôt était une assez bonne preuve en soit. Le plus amusant avait été de se rendre compte que son interruption n'avait en rien modifié leur plan. Ce soir là, ils les avaient tous attendu encore 20 bonnes minutes avant de les voir de retour, les cheveux en pagaille et les vêtements froissés. Mais comment leur en vouloir. Ils s'aimaient tant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tous lui avaient promis que les préparatifs enfin terminés, ils seraient tout à lui pour le mois à venir. Mais à quoi bon quand celui que vous aimez restait encore et toujours aussi loin de vous. Pensant réellement qu'il ferait mieux de repartir sur L2, Duo eut la surprise de ressentit une main sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien Duo ?

Wufei. Encore et toujours lui. Comment survivrait-il sans ses amis ?

- Oui. Je dois te faire mes félicitations.

- Pour ?

- Sally. Elle est tout simplement sublime ce soir. Quand à Merian, je n'ai jamais vu de bébé aussi sage de toute ma vie.

- Détrompe toi. La petite a hérité du caractère détestable de son père.

- Tant mieux. Tu seras sûr qu'elle ne se fera pas marcher sur les pieds ainsi.

- Si tu le dis.

- ….

- Duo.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde.

Lui montrant de loin une silhouette qui avait quelques difficultés à franchir une petite centaine d'invités pour le rejoindre, Wufei s'effaça quand celle-ci arriva enfin jusqu'à eux.

- Heero ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps celui-ci le regardait avec un air heureux. Qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'il devienne soudain si ouvert ?

- Duo je te cherche depuis plus d'une heure.

- Je n'avais pas bougé d'ici Hee-chan.

- Vient par là.

S'isolant avec lui vers un petit bureau déserté, Heero respira un grand coup avant de le regarder une bonne fois pour toute dans les yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Heero ?

- Si, c'est juste que ce n'est pas très facile à dire pour moi.

- Commence par le départ, le reste viendra tout seul.

- Je…j'ai eu une conversation avec Relena tout à l'heure.

Plus que tous les mots qu'il pouvait lui prononcer, ce fut le sourire qui accompagna cette simple révélation qui transperça le corps fragile de l'américain. En quoi une bête conversation pouvait le rendre aussi joyeux ? Rien si ce n'est que la nature même de leur discussion se soit porté sur un événement unique qui ravissait le cœur de tous les amoureux.

- Je voulais attendre ce soir, que tous ces diplomates soient partis. Que je n'ai plus à me charger de leur sécurité à tous mais je n'arriverais pas à tenir plus longtemps sans te le dire.

Pourquoi seigneur ? Pourquoi devait-il assister à cette révélation si merveilleuse que le soldat parfait, celui même qui rêvait hier encore de mort et de sang, en devenait aussi épanoui.

- Vous avez discutez donc.

- Oui et tu sais, ce rêve dont tu me parlais autrefois. Celui de me voir vivre à jamais heureux auprès de la personne que j'aime. Et bien je crois qu'il est possible qu'il se réalise enfin.

Mille morceaux. Son cœur se brisait en une infinie de petites miettes. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

- Duo, je…

Alors qu'il attendait le couperet final, celui qui lui annoncerait le futur mariage de la princesse de Sank et d'un simple soldat, rien ne vint.

- Heero ?

Aux vues du regard soudainement froid de son vis-à-vis, Duo n'eut aucun doute. On parlait à l'instant même à l'oreillette du japonais.

- Excuse moi, mais je dois y aller.

- Un problème ?

- Oui, la propriété est attaquée.

- Je te suis.

Un hochement de tête pour tout accord et les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers les jardins.

Après une bonne heure de cache-cache insoutenable entre les membres de la sécurité et les terroristes venus apporter la mort dans la congrégation des diplomates, la majeure partie d'entre eux avait été tué ou mis aux arrêts. Mais cela ne diminua pas moins les risques. Comme ils le redoutaient, l'attaque arriva alors par la voie des airs.

- J'y vais.

- Heero ?

- Trois mobils sont restés en retrait dans l'hypothèse ou ils viendraient aussi armés.

- Laisse m'en un.

- Négatif Duo. J'ai besoin de toi pour gérer les équipes au sol. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance. Tu as l'expérience de ce genre de terrain.

- Je t'en prie.

- Duo. Fais moi confiance. Je reviens vite. N'oublie pas que je ne t'ai pas encore dit ce qui me tenait tant à cœur.

- C'est inutile, je l'ai déjà deviné.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que Relena et toi allez vous marier.

Souriant avec un soupçon de peine au fond des yeux devant la douleur qu'exprimait Duo à cette réponse, Heero lui releva le visage. Bien que pressé par le temps, il prit alors celui de s'approcher de lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

- Détrompe toi Duo-kun. Tu es très loin d'avoir découvert mon secret.

- Mais.

- Un peu de patience. Je te dirais tout dés qu'ils seront mis hors d'état de nuire.

Duo était persuadé d'avoir rêvé. Heero venait-il bien de lui frôler les lèvres ? Non, ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Ils étaient juste très proche pour se parler sans que cela ne passe par leur micro récepteur.

Sentant une ombre passer derrière lui, le Shinigami reprit ses esprits et poursuivis la chasse.

Les derniers terroristes étaient définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire au sol quand Duo prit enfin le temps de regarder au loin le combat qui avait lieu. Un peu plus bas sur la cote, les trois mobiles pilotés respectivement pas Trowa, Wufei et Heero luttaient avec grâce parmi les mobils ennemis. Ces derniers étaient abattus les uns après les autres quand il n'en resta plus qu'un. Alors eut lieu l'impensable. L'une des armures appartenant au corps des préventers s'enflamma avant de chuter dans la mer.

Duo ne pouvait pas y croire. Que venait-il d'arriver ? Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Aucun de leurs trois amis ne pouvait s'être fait avoir aussi facilement ?

A la vue des morceaux retombant au loin, Duo sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Tandis que des larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il n'en ait pris conscience. L'un des leur venait de d'exploser.

- Duo ?

Quatre venait juste de s'assurer que ses invités ne risquaient plus rien, quand un coup d'une force terrible fut porté à son empathie. D'une violence telle, qu'il était tombé comme prit d'un malaise subit. L'ayant vu de loin Relena et Sally s'étaient alors précipitée vers lui. Comprenant seulement que le jeune homme voulait sortir rejoindre Duo, elles l'avaient alors aidé à s'y rendre. Il avait ensuite suffit qu'elles aperçoivent ce dernier pour comprendre que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Regardant à leur tour en direction du spectacle hypnotisant ainsi les yeux exorbiter de l'assassin. Tout trois prirent conscience que le pire venait d'arriver.

Attendre le retour des deux derniers mobils restés sains et saufs fut en soit aussi douloureux que la découverte de l'être manquant. Quand Trowa et Wufei étaient finalement descendu de leur poste de pilotage, un cri avait recouvert la région tout entière. Relena venait de s'effondrer dans les bras de Sally.

Duo lui, ne voulu pas croire en leur mouvement de négations. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Avec Heero, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Alors il avait échappé à leur vigilance pour prendre les commandes de l'un des mobils et repartir sur les lieux du drame. Il voulait avoir une preuve. Il allait le retrouver. Blessé mais vivant. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Heero Yuy ne pouvait pas mourir !

Ignorant tous les appels qui le suppliaient de ne pas y aller. Que ce n'était plus utile, Duo décolla, aussitôt rejoint par Wufei.

- Où était-ce ?

- Duo, nous avons cherché avant de revenir. Je te jure que nous ne serions pas reparti s'il y avait eu encore une petite chance.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir Wufei !!! Je veux que tu me dises où il était !!!!

Souhaitant tout autant que lui retrouver une trace de leur ami, le chinois ne le retint plus. Lui donnant toute les informations qu'il possédait, lui aussi chercha de nouveau sur la cote, au fin fond de l'océan et sur les différentes falaise. La nuit venue, ils s'aperçurent par la présence de spots lumineux que tous les moyens du royaume de Sank avaient été mis en place afin de les aider. La recherche dura ainsi encore dix heures.

Alors qu'on annonçait le retour des deux pilotes dans sa demeure, Relena et les autres ayant élu domicile dans le manoir de la famille Peacecraft pour ne pas avoir à subir les diplomates étant hébergés chez Quatre, se réunirent dans le salon. Ils n'eurent alors besoin d'aucun mot. Le visage des deux pilotes suffisaient à eux seuls. Après 24h de recherches, seule une carcasse de mobil suit avait été retrouvée au fond de l'océan. Aucune trace d'un corps humain.

Relevant ses yeux vers Quatre, Duo prononça alors quelques paroles en un murmure si faible que personne n'aurait été capable de les entendre en tout autre occasion.

- Je t'en prie Quatre. Dis moi que tu le sens encore. Qu'il est blessé, perdu quelque part. Mais bien vivant.

Aussi douloureux que cela puisse être pour lui, l'arabe du se contraindre de nier d'un simple signe de tête.

A cette réponse, Relena tomba à genou, de nouveau entourée des bras protecteurs de Sally. Refusant toujours la vérité, Duo lui, se tourna avec le désir évident de vouloir y retourner. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Après tout, l'empathie n'était pas invulnérable. Elle pouvait se tromper. Ils avaient démontré par le passé que le coma avait le même effet que la mort sur ce don de l'esprit. Mais très vite, l'américain fut stoppé dans son élan par Wufei qui le retenait de toutes ses forces. S'écroulant à leur tour au sol, Duo laissa alors exprimer toute sa douleur.

Ce n'était pas juste. On n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça. Leur arracher Heero alors que la paix était de retour. Il avait survécu à une guerre et des centaines de missions suicides pour mourir ainsi le jour de célébration de la paix.

Duo avait su avant même de revenir sur terre que quelque chose d'important n'allait plus tarder à survenir. Il l'avait rêvé. Il avait toujours su que les rêves à répétition contenant une partie de vérité. Mais lui n'avait jamais vu le visage de celui qui devait mourir sous une pluie fine. Il n'y avait pas eu de pluie, mais l'un des leurs n'en était pas moins mort.

Devant les cris de détresse et de douleur hurlés par leur ami, Quatre se contenta lui de pleurer dans les bras de Trowa. A cet instant, son empathie n'avait que pour effet d'amplifier sa peine en la conjuguant à celles de ceux présents à ses cotés. N'en supportant pas plus, il s'effondra lui aussi.

Tous à terre pleurant leur ami disparu, Quatre ne cessa plus de répéter les paroles qui scellaient définitivement leur triste vérité.

- Je ne ressens plus rien Duo. Pardonne moi. Je le cherche, Allah m'en soit témoin. Mais je ne ressens plus rien.

A suivre.

mimi yuy


	5. 2°4 : Douleur vive

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série

**Partie II : Transition - d'un monde à l'autre.**

**Chap 4 : Douleur vive.**

- Nonnnnnn

Relena n'en pouvait plus. C'était impossible. Impossible. Se relevant avec difficulté la jeune femme s'approcha du seul être à cet instant précis qui pouvait comprendre et partager sa peine.

- Duo.

Finalement lâché par la prise de Wufei, le jeune homme lui fit face. Un seul regard suffit alors pour que la princesse se jette dans ses bras, y pleurant tout son désespoir. Duo n'en pouvait plus, lui non plus.

- Pourquoi, il nous a fait ça ?!! Pourquoi ?

Les trois autres pilotes ne surent quoi répondre. Ils étaient incapables à cet instant précis de les soutenir tant leur propre peine était grande.

Trois jours plus tard une enquête demandée par Relena elle-même démontra que le mobil utilisé par Heero contenait la même défaillance que celle détecté sur le prototype utilisé quelques mois plus tôt par Zecks.

Ayant perdu tout espoir de retrouver un jour le corps du jeune homme, il avait été décidé de faire une petite cérémonie religieuse dans la plus stricte intimité pour la paix de l'âme du défunt. Tous avaient alors revêtu leur plus beaux habits. Relena était la plus belle, portant le costume d'apparat du royaume de Sank. Pas celui aux couleurs claires et emprunt d'espoirs mais sa version sombre qui présageait d'un nouveau malheur imminent. Duo, lui avait retrouvé sa veste de prêtre. Alors qu'il avait refusé la présence de tout homme d'église, c'est lui-même qui avait parlé à la mémoire de son meilleur ami devant une petite pierre tombale placée dans le cimetière de la famille royale en sa mémoire. Tous étaient encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle, au point qu'ils avaient en parti abandonné leurs responsabilités liées aux bons suivis des festivités.

Alors que le monde entier riait et célébrait leur paix, eux pleuraient la perte d'un des leurs.

De retour au manoir des Peacecraft, le visage ravagé par la peine de Relena et Duo n'était qu'un faible reflet de leurs cœurs tourmentés. Tant et si bien que Quatre n'arrivait plus à libérer son empathie de leur sentiments si puissant. Il ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autres que leur désespoir et cela le tuaient à petit feu. Ne pouvant pas le laisser ainsi sans réagir, Trowa loin de son habitude tenta de faire reprendre conscience à ses deux âmes perdues qui leur faisaient face.

- Vous devez vous reprendre vous deux. Nous savons que votre douleur est immense mais vous allez vous rendre malade en agissant ainsi. Sans compter que Quatre n'en peut plus.

- Tu as raison. Nous le savons bien Trowa mais c'est si dur…

- Aller déjà dormir un peu.

- Mais…

- Wufei a raison. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, prenez ceci.

Leur tendant deux petites boites de somnifères, Sally leur intima de les utiliser s'il en ressentaient le besoin.

Les deux jeunes gens partis se soutenant mutuellement, Trowa incita Quatre à s'asseoir sur le canapé pour reprendre son souffle. Ne pouvant pas rester plus longtemps sans agir, Wufei lui sortit prendre l'air. Il n'arrivait pas plus que les autres è affronter la disparition tragique de celui qui avait été le soldat parfait.

Le suivant de peu, Sally le rejoint à l'extérieur du manoir. Elle avait reçu une lettre la veille.

- Wufei ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai reçu un nouvel ordre de mission hier.

- Et ?

- Je dois partir pour la nouvelle L5.

- Quand ?

- Dés que possible. Je leur ai dit que je resterais au maximum ici.

- Inutile.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas vous laissez dans ces circonstances.

- Quelles circonstances ? Vas-y donc Sally. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi sous prétexte qu'un soldat est mort.

- Wufei !

- N'oublie pas de prendre Mérian avec toi.

Ne sachant quoi répondre devant ce qui était clairement un renvoi, Sally se contenta d'accepter les désirs de cet homme si emplit de cet honneur qui lui faisait parfois perdre l'essentiel. Il arrivait comme à l'instant qu'elle ne comprenne pas son mari. Pourquoi refusait-il son soutien en la repoussant aussi durement?

- Comme tu voudras. Je partirais donc ce soir.

- Bien.

Sally s'éloignait définitivement de lui quand sur les joues pâles du chinois, les larmes de peine y coulèrent sans interruption.

Aidant Relena à monter dans sa chambre, Duo y était resté quelques instants à sa demande. Assise au pied de son lit, la princesse semblait avoir un aveu à lui faire.

- Pardonne moi Duo

- De quoi ?

- De l'avoir retenu. Seigneur si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Ne comprenant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir, Duo s'installa à ses cotés.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Lena.

- C'est faux. J'ai eu un comportement égoïste. J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que tu l'aimais autant que moi et malgré cela, je t'en ai privé.

- Ne dit pas ça. L'important pour moi était qu'il soit heureux, qu'il trouve enfin un bonheur bien mérité. Et il l'avait trouvé cet apaisement ici. Il suffit de voir comme il avait changé en passant une année à tes cotés

- Mais je regrette tellement. Si nous pouvions revenir en arrière, je ferais en sorte que les choses soient différentes. Je ne serais plus si jalouse de toi. Je lui aurais donné la possibilité de te rejoindre plus tôt.

- Jalouse de moi ? Comment pouvais-tu ressentir ça ? C'est avec toi qu'il vivait. Avec toi qu'il passait toutes ses nuits.

- Peut-être mais c'est à toi qu'il pensait chaque jour. Dans ces rêves, comme dans ses cauchemars, c'est ton nom qu'il ne cessait de murmurer. C'est à toi qu'il a toujours confié sa vie.

- Et voilà où ça la mené de faire confiance à un incapable.

- Tu n'y ais pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Dieu sait que ce serait plus facile pour nous deux si j'étais le responsable.

- ..Duo

- Dire qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur avec toi. Il pouvait enfin vivre en paix après toutes ces années de guerre. C'est trop injuste.

- Tu te trompes sur un point Duo.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Relena tenta de lui expliquer ce qui était la seule vérité. Celle qu'un certain Heero Yuy avait promis de lui révéler à la fin de cette nuit qui était finalement devenue tragique

- Sache avant tout que je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir en t'avouant ce que je vais te dire. Mais Heero ne m'a jamais fais qu'une seule promesse. Il m'avait dit qu'il resterait à mes cotés une année. Après quoi, si l'un de nous deux n'était pas prêt à rester plus longtemps auprès de l'autre, il pourrait partir sans regret. Le but était de nous donner au moins une chance.

- …

- Il y a déjà des mois que je savais qu'il ne restait ici que pour tenir cette promesse. Il était trop honnête. Sa parole avait trop d'importance pour lui.

- …

- Alors j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait partir malgré tout. Il avait accepté. Il avait même l'intention de te rejoindre le jour même de noël. Nous ne devions rester ensemble que pour le réveillon. C'est alors que nous avons appris la mort de mon frère. Tu te doutes bien que cette nouvelle m'a dévasté. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'étais tétanisé. Heero n'a pas eu le courage de m'abandonner à cet instant. Alors qu'il m'aidait à me calmer, alors que je lui disais de partir comme nous l'avions décidé, il m'a répondu qu'il resterait. Qu'il serait encore là pour moi jusqu'à la fin de notre contrat. Contrat qui prenait fin le jour même où…où….

Ne pouvant pas terminer sa phrase se fut la gorges nouée par la révélation que Duo prononça enfin ses premiers mots.

- Où ce fou est partit se battre au dessus de la mer.

Ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, Relena acquiesça d'un simple hochement de la tête.

- Il voulait te retrouver, il voulait vivre à tes cotés. Il était prêt à trouver un travail sur L2 pour ne plus être éloigné de toi et maintenant……maintenant….

Maintenant il n'était plus. Heero était mort. Son corps même n'avait pas été retrouvé. Et malgré tout le chagrin qu'il pouvait ressentir de l'avoir perdu à jamais. Malgré la douleur d'apprendre qu'il aurait pu vivre à ses cotés depuis de nombreux mois déjà. Malgré tout cela, Duo ressentait au fin fond de cette obscurité, une faible lueur de bonheur. Heero l'aimait. Il avait ressentit l'envie et le désir de le rejoindre pour vivre quelque chose avec lui.

Pourquoi le destin était-il aussi cruel avec lui ? Pourquoi lui avait-il retiré la seule chance de bonheur qu'il pouvait avoir de toute sa vie ? C'était trop cruel !!! Comment vivre après tout cela ?

Ayant perdu toute volonté de vivre. Duo tourna son visage ravagé par la douleur et le chagrin vers Relena. Cette dernière n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. Alors, bien décidé de mettre un terme à sa souffrance, le natté voulu s'échapper. Mais Relena le retint par le bras.

- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps Lena. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas te le dire.

- Tu veux partir c'est ça ?

- Lena.

- Je sais que malgré notre entente nous avons toujours été des rivaux Duo. Je sais qu'il n'existe qu'une seule personne qui souffre autant que moi ici et c'est toi. Si ta douleur est aussi forte que la mienne, alors …

Constatant qu'ils pensaient à cet instant à la même chose, Relena et Duo ne dirent plus un mot. D'un même élan, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain de la princesse avant de se rendre dans celle du pilote.

Quelques heures plus tard et les deux jeunes gens n'étaient toujours pas ressortis de la chambre où ils s'étaient enfermés

Ayant retrouvé suffisamment de contenance, Wufei rentra dans le salon. Devant lui se trouvait Quatre somnolant sur les genoux de son compagnon. A son entrée, Trowa releva la tête. Lui aussi avait pleuré. Oh pas des flots de larmes mais le sillons de l'une d'entre elle n'en était pas moins visible sur son visage tout aussi pâle que les leurs. Aucun d'eux n'était sortit indemne.

Un simple hochement de tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait et honorait sa peine, Wufei prit enfin la parole.

- Vous allez bien vous deux ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Quatre vient d'avoir un nouveau malaise.

- Pas étonnant avec les deux autres.

- Je vais le prendre avec moi au cirque. La joie et la légèreté qui l'entoure avec les enfants venant nous voir devraient le soulager un peu.

- C'est une très bonne idée. Tu ne devrais d'ailleurs pas attendre plus longtemps pour la mettre en pratique.

- Oui mais…

- Je vais rester ici pour m'occuper de Duo et Relena.

- Tu dois rester auprès de ta famille Wufei.

- Ce n'est plus la peine. Sally et Merian partent pour L5 ce soir.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle accept ? Il n'y avait pas moyen de retarder son ordre de mission ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à partir au plus vite. Je préfère les savoir là bas.

Comprenant que Wufei devait redouter de nouveaux actes terroristes, Trowa n'insista pas plus. Lui aussi aurait très certainement agit de la même manière.

- Alors vas-y toi aussi. Accompagne les loin d'ici.

- Dans trois semaine. Je dois terminer ma mission ici avant. Ensuite je les retrouverais.

A cet instant, Quatre bougea de nouveau, murmurant quelques mots.

- Que se passe-t-il mon ange ?

- Trowa, je sens que quelque chose leur arrive. Leur force, elles faiblissent. Je les perds, comme s'ils s'éloignaient. Mais je reste persuadé qu'ils n'ont pas quitté la maison …je….

Prenant très à cœur le moindre pressentiment ressentit par Quatre, Trowa se leva aussitôt du canapé où ils se trouvaient tous deux enlacés à partager leur peine. Lui tendant sa main, il aida alors son ange à se lever avant de le soutenir pour se rendre à l'étage et rejoindre leurs amis.

Après les avoir cherché sans succès dans leur chambre respective, les bureaux et salons du manoir, les trois hommes finirent par faire le tour méthodique d'absolument toutes les pièces. Il leur fallu ainsi près d'une demi heure de recherche avant que Wufei, ne cri sa victoire dans un couloir.

Se précipitant vers lui, tous trois virent ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible : Duo et Relena dormaient enlacés dans un lit.

- On dirait qu'ils se sont contentés d'aller dormir finalement.

Sur leur visage on pouvait voir des traits fins et détendus. Comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé la paix. Comment cela était-il possible alors qu'au matin encore leurs yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Qu'ils ne cessaient d'hurler dans leur sommeil en proie aux pires des cauchemars qui étaient devenus pour eux la cruelle vérité.

- Ce n'est pas possible Wufei. Ils ne peuvent pas ressentir tant de bonheur. C'est anormal.

Quatre paniquant de plus en plus, Trowa s'approcha des deux corps étendus pour les réveiller. Mais les membres était trop dur, les souffles trop infimes. Que dire, ils étaient absents.

- Wufei, appelle une ambulance.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponses, Trowa leur montra le sol. Y était dispersé bon nombre de boites de gélules et autres plaquette de somnifère.

- Double suicide.

Le suicide. Dans la religion qui était la sienne ce dernier était cruellement condamné. Mais pourquoi le redouter ? En quoi l'enfer pouvait-il être pire que vivre sans l'être aimé à ses cotés ? Duo était persuadé qu'ils avaient trouvé là, la solution à leur douleur. Pourtant quand il ouvrit les yeux sur une lumière trop blanche et aveuglante, il su que tout était à refaire. Malgré la fatigue, son mal de crâne et les nausées, il entendait au loin des paroles cohérentes.

- ….pas tarder à reprendre connaissance.

- Et Relena ?

- Pas encore. Mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

- Merci docteur.

Des bruits de pas et la conversation se poursuivirent.

- On ne va jamais y arriver. Nous ne pourrons pas les surveiller chaque seconde pour les empêcher de recommencer.

- Ils vont se calmer Wufei. Leur douleur était trop forte mais elle va s'atténuer. Il faut juste leur laisser le temps de réaliser.

- J'espère que tu as raison Trowa. Et Quatre ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Je l'ai couché dans ma roulotte. La fatigue était telle qu'il devrait dormir une journée entière.

- Bien.

Alors que les voix s'éteignaient, Duo se sentit repartir dans un sommeil profond.

A suivre.

mimi yuy


	6. 2°5 : Ressurection

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série

Le chapitre le plus long de cette partie v Alors pofitez-en

**Partie II : Transition - d'un monde à l'autre.**

**Chap 5 : Résurrection.**

Trois semaines. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'Heero avait disparu.

Depuis ce drame, tous avaient repris leurs fonctions. Bien qu'il ne le désirait pas aux premiers abords, Wufei avait aussi insisté pour que Duo travaille pour lui. Non seulement l'américain avait besoin de se changer les idées mais cela permettait au chinois de garder un œil sur son ami.

Après les six tentatives de suicide perpétrées par un Shinigami des plus inventifs et une princesse tout aussi dénuée d'une quelconque peur de mourir, il leur fallait à tous garder un rythme épuisant pour les retrouver avant que le point de non retour ne soit atteint. Mais comme l'avait assuré Trowa, les tentatives étaient de plus en plus espacées les unes des autres. Encore quelques semaines et le pire serait définitivement derrière eux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Duo devait aujourd'hui jouer les gardes du corps pour un groupe de diplomates visitant, dans le cadre des commémorations pour la paix, une ancienne base ayant appartenue à OZ. Conservée « en état » dans le but de garder des preuves flagrantes de leur présence au royaume de Sank, cette base était à ce jour considérée comme un musée. Ces hommes observaient donc et commentaient ces salles où deux ans auparavant, Duo et ses compagnons avait parfois été emprisonnés et torturés. Autant dire que les souvenirs n'avaient réellement rien d'attrayant pour lui. Pourtant, il fit son travail à la perfection. Après tout, la peine n'avait jamais suffit pour lui faire perdre son instinct d'assassin. Et celui-ci l'informait au moment même qu'une ombre les suivait depuis peu.

S'isolant un peu plus du groupe pour donner l'occasion à l'ennemi de se montrer, Duo sentit soudain une poigne ferme l'entraîner un peu plus encore à l'écart. L'appât avait mordu à l'hameçon. Une arme pointée dans son dos le retint pourtant de faire le moindre commentaire. Il aurait très bien pu parler mais ce qui émanait de cet inconnu l'en dissuada. Il savait reconnaître quand son adversaire était de sa force.

Les deux hommes avancèrent alors de nombreuses minutes, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans les entrailles de la base désaffectée. Ils s'étaient finalement suffisamment éloignés des diplomates pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puissent rien entendre quand on le poussa dans une sorte de petite chambre. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme et Duo su qu'allait enfin commencer l'affrontement.

Alors que le silence ne fût à aucun moment brisé, un mouvement d'air dans le dos du Shinigami l'informa que son ennemi lui demandait de se retourner pour lui faire face. Retenant son souffle, prêt à passer à l'attaque à la moindre occasion, l'américain s'exécuta.

Croisant enfin le regard de celui qui l'avait entraîné si loin, ce fut le choc.

Impossible.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Pas lui.

Pas maintenant…

Statufié par l'identité de son kidnappeur, ce fut d'une voix tremblante que Duo prononça le nom du soldat lui faisant face.

- Heero ?

Tel un spectre du passé…….. de son passé, ce dernier ne dit pas un mot.

Que pouvait-il seulement lui répondre ? Désolé du retard mais des marins m'ont retrouvé inconscient dans l'eau gelée et emmené sur leur bateau le temps de leur pêche au long court ? Que je ne me suis réveillé de mon coma que depuis dix jours et qu'ensuite il m'a fallu les convaincre d'écourter leur voyage pour me ramener ici ?

Il n'y avait rien à dire à cet instant. Alors Heero garda le silence.

Tremblant devant cette apparition, Duo lui, approcha sa main pour frôler le visage du miraculé. Il devait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas de nouveau. Qu'il n'était pas en proie à un délire post traumatique à la suite d'une absorption trop grande d'alcool ou de médicaments.

- Comment ?

Les larmes coulaient tandis que la haine s'intensifiait dans ses veines.

- Comment as-tu osé nous faire ça ????

Ne pouvant supporter de voir ainsi le japonais devant ses yeux, Duo évacua soudain toute sa colère et toute sa haine en le frappant. Chaque coup, plus violent les uns des autres, firent reculer le soldat jusqu'à l'acculer à un mur. A aucun instant, Heero ne fit le moindre geste pour stopper son compagnon d'arme. Il ne faisait qu'absorber et accepter toute cette agressivité qui était dirigée contre lui. Toutefois, la douleur devenant insoutenable, il lâcha l'arme qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche.

Le bruit que celle-ci fit en tombant sur le sol eut l'effet de sortir Duo de sa transe. Alors seulement la vérité atteint son cerveau embrouillé. Il s'apprêtait bel et bien à le tuer. A le lapider. Lui. Heero Yuy. Le seul être qu'il n'ait jamais aimé sur cette terre. Celui-là même pour qui il voulait se donner la mort depuis trois semaines.

La révélation fut trop brutale pour Duo qui s'écroula sur son ami. A cet instant, Heero l'empêcha de tomber en le soutenant dans ses bras. L'américain y pleurait à présent de manière chaotique. Tant et si bien que le jeune homme n'eut pas la force de les retenir. Perdant tout soutien dans ses jambes tremblantes depuis l'assaut de Duo, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, jusqu'au sol. Alors, il attendit patiemment que le garçon épuisé et somnolant reprenne enfin ses esprits.

Lorsque l'américain reprit conscience, il cru un instant qu'il avait rêvé toute la scène. L'ennemi avait du l'assommer et à présent il allait se réveiller ligoté sur une chaise. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il le vit de nouveau. Heero. Heero qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Se redressant légèrement pour regarder autour de lui, Duo prit conscience que le japonais ne les avait pas bougés. Ils étaient toujours au pied du mur contre lequel il l'avait contré.

- S'il te reste une miette d'humanité Heero. Répond moi. Pourquoi nous as-tu caché que tu n'étais pas mort ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Duo sentit toute sa fureur le reprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !!! Je ne suis pas digne de le savoir ?!!!

Alors qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse, Duo se sentit prit d'une nouvelle panique. Ses yeux, ils étaient éteints. Il n'y avait pas fait attention quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il n'y avait pas une étincelle de vie dans les prunelles cobalts. Approchant finalement sa main de la joue du japonais, Duo retrouva une voix emprunte d'inquiétude.

- Heero. Que s'est-il passé ?

Heero avait peur que celui qui comptait tant pour lui ne le comprenne pas. Mais avait-il le choix ? Ne rien dire le lui ferait perdre à jamais. Et puis, il le respectait trop pour lui mentir. Alors il ferma ses yeux un court instant pour se donner le courage d'affronter ses choix.

Duo sentant bien qu'il allait enfin s'exprimer, lui laissa le temps nécessaire. Alors Heero lui expliqua comment il avait été sauvé des eaux pour reprendre conscience à des milliers kilomètres du royaume de Sank.

- Tu es de retour depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois jours.

- Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce qui s'est passé depuis que l'on te croit mort ?

- Je n'y suis pour rien Duo. Tu crois que j'avais prévu ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je …

Alors que Duo tentait de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait en réaction à sa mort, Heero se prit à caresser délicatement le contour de son visage, repoussant avec douceur quelques mèches de cheveux échappés de sa natte. Il avait tant pensé à lui durant son sommeil au fond de cette cale de chalutier. Tant pensé au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui avouer ses sentiments avant de partir au combat pour ne pas en revenir.

Alors que les yeux ne se quittaient plus et que les mots n'avaient plus d'importance, un magnétisme puissant les poussa toujours plus près l'un de l'autre. Un instant d'hésitation et ce fut d'un même mouvement, qu'ils rompirent finalement la dernière barrière pour joindre enfin leurs lèvres.

Tout à sa joie de le retrouver enfin, Duo se laissa aller à l'embrasser avec toute la passion et la frénésie qui l'animait depuis leurs retrouvailles. Sentant Heero répondre au moindre de ses baisers, l'assassin parfait intensifia un peu plus encore ces derniers. Ils se laissaient happés dans un moment d'égarement total, poussés par cette même peur qu'ils avaient ressentis à l'idée de ne plus jamais se revoir.

Quand Duo décida soudain de déboutonner avec impatience la chemise blanche de son compagnon, il découvrit alors une blessure à peine cicatrisée. Bandée de manière artisanale, elle laissait échapper le sang rouge sombre du japonais. Au simple contact des mains délicates de Duo sur son torse et Heero se contracta de douleur tandis qu'il laissait échapper un simple souffle.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Duo était mortifié. Comment n'avait-il pas percuté plus vite. Après une telle explosion, il était évident qu'Heero avait du être violement blessé pour qu'il en tombe dans un coma suffisamment profond pour déstabiliser l'empathie de Quatre. Et à la vue de cette blessure rouverte par ses coups, l'américain ressentait un flot de regrets intarissable.

- Et moi qui me suis défoulé sur toi tout à l'heure. Tu ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ?!!!

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui avait fait de tels reproches en temps de guerre, Heero ne lui répondit rien. Mais Duo n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Doucement, il reprit ses caresses et baisers avec une tendresse inégalée, bien décidé à réparer enfin ses actes d'une violence rare par d'autres plus doux et emprunts d'amour. De légers soupirs lui confirmèrent très vites qu'il agissait à présent comme il convenait, l'incitant à poursuivre dans cette nouvelle voie.

Il venait de la tromper. Non seulement Relena le croyait mort, mais il venait de coucher avec Duo. Bien sur leur contrat moral avait prit fin le soir même de la première cérémonie pour la paix. Mais cela n'enlevait en rien cette sensation de trahison qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse que de remords. Celui d'avoir ressentit plus d'amour et de plaisir avec Duo qu'avec elle.

Alors qu'Heero gardait les yeux fermés perdu dans ses pensées, Duo lui, présentait que ce moment de partage et d'amour ne serait pas réitéré avant longtemps. Après tout, Relena avait beau lui avoir confié qu'Heero l'aimait, le soldat parfait ne lui avait encore rien dit de semblable. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il cédé à ses avances ? Etait-ce sa manière à lui de se faire pardonner son silence ? Qu'il se soit réveillé un matin blessé au fond d'une cale de bateau au milieu de nulle part ? D'avoir fait son possible pour rentrer au plus vite, quitte à mettre sa santé en danger ? Puis d'avoir attendu le moment opportun pour les prévenir de son retour sans éveiller les soupçons des hommes qu'il voulait surprendre à les espionner ?

Heero n'avait rien à se reprocher et pourtant, Duo Maxwell le bien nommé, l'avait condamné avant même d'entendre sa version des faits. Comment avait-il pu se comporter de manière aussi brutale et égoïste à son égard ? Pire, il avait même été jusqu'à profiter de sa faiblesse physique et très certainement morale pour abuser de son corps blessé ! Maintenant, il ne les avait pourtant pas rêvé ses soupirs de satisfaction, ce regard perdu dans le plaisir quand ils s'étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Alors était-ce là le signe de son réel attachement ?

Duo était perdu. Il ne savait plus où était le bien du mal. Pourquoi tout cela devait-il être si compliqué ?

Ne trouvant pas de réponse à cette énième question, le natté se blottit naturellement contre l'homme aimé, profitant au maximum de ces instants de pur bonheur. Oui. Un bonheur inégalable, même s'ils étaient en parti entachés par la peur qu'il ait encore une fois mal agit. Dieu qu'il en avait rêvé de pouvoir un jour partager un tel moment d'intimité avec lui.

Alors qu'il reposait avec attention sur l'épaule restée intact de son compagnon, Duo sentit la main gauche de celui-ci glisser le long de son dos et stopper sa course aux creux de ses reins pour jouer avec l'extrémité de sa natte. Une sensation extrême qui réveillait le moindre de ses sens. Duo en ronronnait de bonheur. Cet instant était trop beau, trop parfait pour être réel. Finalement, il devait être plongé dans un rêve. Il allait de nouveau se réveiller dans l'une de ces chambres d'hôpital où il avait déjà par trois fois repris conscience ces dernières semaines. Pourtant, un détail le fit soudain réagir. Depuis quand Heero était-il gaucher ?

- Heero ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main droite ?

Alors qu'il refusait comme toujours de répondre, Duo se redressa pour prendre cette dernière avec la plus extrême précaution.

- Elle est blessée, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Duo ?

- Tu es droitier. Hors c'est la main gauche que tu ne cesses d'utiliser depuis tout à l'heure.

- Juste le poignet foulé.

Ayant quelque doute sur la question, Duo examina attentivement la main. Et là encore, il ne ressentit que peine et regrets.

- Foulé hein ? Ta main est plus sûrement brisée. Tu dois la plâtrer.

- Impossible. Si je fais ça, je ne pourrais plus m'en servir.

- Mais les faits sont là Hee-chan. Tu ne dois PLUS t'en servir.

- Non envisageable.

- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais sur certains points.

Se levant à regret du lit où leurs corps avaient partagé ce que leurs mots n'exprimeraient pas avant longtemps, Duo déchira les draps pour en faire quelques bandages. Alors avec beaucoup d'attention, il enveloppa la main blessée. Un geste simple qui avait pour but de minimiser la douleur mais que le japonais n'aurait jamais pu faire convenablement tout seul. Observant finalement le résultat, Duo se sentit satisfait.

- J'espère que cela suffira à limiter les dégâts.

Alors qu'il abandonnait la main bandée, celle-ci vint caresser la joue du natté.

- Merci

- Pas de quoi Hee-chan.

- …

- Je….je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'aurais pas du profiter de l'occasion pour …

Amusé de la réaction subitement timide d'un Shinigami qui ne l'avait pas été deux heures plus tôt, Heero l'incita à revenir près de lui.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne m'as pas violé. Je te rappelle que j'étais consentant Duo-kun.

- Oui, mais tu le regrettes maintenant.

- Ne dit pas ça.

- Ce n'est pas si grave. On mettra tous nos actes sur le compte de l'émotion due aux retrouvailles.

- Duo, non…..

Ne voulant pas qu'il se méprenne ainsi, Heero voulu le contredire mais son souffle fut stoppé par une douleur aigue remontant le long de ses cotes fêlées pour mieux s'intensifier dans son dos.

- Calme toi.

Le forçant à s'allonger, Duo entreprit alors de changer les pansements ensanglantés.

- Décidément, nous n'aurions vraiment pas du agir aussi stupidement. Je me rends compte que tu es encore plus blessé qu'il me semblait. Je vais vite chercher une voiture pour te ramener à la maison

- Non !

Aucun doute, ce mot était un ordre.

Se redressant de nouveau avec difficultés pour s'adosser à la tête du lit, Heero l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Personne ne doit savoir Duo. Tu m'entends ? Personne !

A cet instant, les yeux cobalts auparavant éteints puis animés par le désir étaient à présent emprunt d'une froideur glaciale. Duo le regrettait mais tout était mieux que l'ombre de la mort.

- J'entends, mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu vas y perdre tes amis à jouer ainsi avec eux.

- Je vous perdrais tous, si je ne mets pas toutes les chances de notre coté. Les quelques recherches que j'ai pu faire depuis mon retour me prouvent que ces terroristes ne s'en prennent finalement qu'à nous ! Sous le couvert d'attaques aléatoires, ils ne visent jamais que nous cinq. Pas les Preventers ou les partisans pour la paix. Non. Ils ne veulent que nous, Duo. Tu comprends ? Ils désirent te tuer toi et nos compagnons. Alors maintenant qu'ils me croient mort, j'ai une chance de les découvrir. Je sais déjà que l'homme à la tête de ce groupe se nomme « Trent et un ». Si tu parles de moi aux autres nous perdrons notre dernier avantage.

- Tu n'as donc pas confiance en eux…en moi ?

- Duo, ne me fait pas dire ça. Personne n'est à l'abri d'un espion ou de micro. Nous ne devons surtout pas les sous-estimer. Zecks a été leur première victime et moi-même n'ai pas été bien loin d'y passer. Alors si je dois vous perdre. Je préfère que ce soit pour vous voir vivre et non mourir devant mes yeux !

- Si je comprends bien, c'est par le plus grand des hasards que je suis là aujourd'hui.

- Tu……

Devant les yeux fuyants Duo n'eut aucun doute.

Le soldat parfait lui, du se résoudre à assumer jusqu'au bout ses actes. Il n'avait effectivement à aucun moment voulu le contacter. Seulement, quand il l'avait aperçu dans la base, qu'il utilisait comme planque depuis son retour, en compagnie de tous ces dignitaires, il avait perdu la raison. Son corps tout entier avait réclamé qu'il se montre enfin à lui.

- …oui, Duo c'est le fruit du hasard.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je remercie cette puissance qui t'a forcé à te montrer à moi.

Reprenant un visage imperturbable, Duo insista pour que le japonais s'allonge de nouveau. Une main sur son front l'informa alors qu'il avait de la fièvre.

- Si tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi, je vais te rapporter de quoi te soigner un peu mieux.

- Duo…

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Dans ce cas, ne reviens que demain matin. Plus tôt, cela semblerait suspect.

Après une seconde de réflexion, Duo accepta le compromis.

- D'accord. Si tu me promets de ne pas bouger de ce lit et de dormir jusqu'à mon retour.

Heero acquiescant d'un signe de tête, Duo fut satisfait. Se levant définitivement, il reprit ses derniers vêtements restés à terre pour partir. Il n'en avait aucune envie, mais rester plus longtemps inquiéterait inutilement ses amis qui avaient déjà bien eu assez de soucis avec lui depuis quelques temps. Toutefois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte, le jeune homme fit demi-tour. Malgré leurs désaccords, malgré la colère, il ne pouvait pas oublier l'essentiel. Il était enfin là. Il n'était pas mort. Ses prières avaient été exaucées.

Embrasant une énième fois, tout doucement les lèvres du blessé, Duo reposa quelques secondes encore sa tête à ses cotés tandis que la main valide de son ami lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- Pardonne moi Duo.

- Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir.

Un dernier baiser et l'américain s'enfuit non sans lui avait sourit une toute dernière fois. Epuisé, Heero ferma ses yeux pour dormir un peu. Il lui restait encore tant de chose à faire avant la fin de la semaine.

- Pardonne moi Duo. Tu vas encore souffrir par ma faute.

Lorsque Duo rentra au manoir, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel comité d'accueil.

Dés qu'elle l'aperçut, Relena se précipita tout simplement dans ses bras.

- Duo !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Lena ?

- Je… J'ai cru que tu avais rompu notre accord. Que tu m'avais abandonné.

- Jamais Relena. Tu devrais savoir que moi aussi, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Alors où étais-tu ?

- Wufei !!!

- Quoi ? Je me contente de poser la question que tout le monde se pose depuis des heures !

- J'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu. De réfléchir aux derniers événements et à notre façon d'y faire face. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Alors qu'elle restait jusqu'alors dans ses bras, Relena s'en écarta prise d'une subite révélation.

- Duo…tu…tu portes son odeur.

L'américain se retrouva sans voix. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé à cela. Mais où était la surprise ? Après tout, la princesse était jusqu'alors la seule personne à avoir connu Heero suffisamment intimement pour détecter ce genre de détail.

- Pardonnes moi. Je suis parti en un lieu que tu ne connais pas et là bas, je …

- N'en dis pas plus. Tu dois conserver les souvenirs qui n'appartiennent qu'à toi. Tu avais besoin de le retrouver pour te retrouver. Je le comprends. Je suis heureuse qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé.

- Sur ce sujet, j'ai pris une décision.

S'écartant définitivement de la jeune femme, le natté posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Nous ne devons plus agir aussi stupidement Léna.

- Quoi ?

- Nous devons combattre cette envie de nous autodétruire que nous ressentons au fond de nous. Il n'aurait pas accepté ce genre de sacrifice qu'il qualifiait d'inutile. Le vrai courage est de faire face à sa disparition. Il faut donc tenter de reprendre notre vie.

Alors que les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur leurs visages, Duo ressentait de la haine envers lui-même. Il s'était toujours juré de ne pas mentir. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il trahissait sa seule conviction pour lui. Il leur mentait à tous pour lui. La souffrance de cet ultime sacrifice était insupportable. Sans compter qu'il ne savait que trop ce que la princesse devait ressentir à entendre de tels mots de sa part. Mais comment pouvait-il l'inciter de nouveau à se tuer pour rejoindre dans l'au-delà un homme qui était encore vivant !?

- Relena, on va faire un dernier marché toi et moi. On ne tente plus rien jusqu'à la réception de clôture des fêtes pour la paix. Nous leur devons bien ça. Nos amis doivent pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que nous et nos envies de mourir.

Comprenant le message, Relena acquiesça. Après tout, il ne restait plus que trois jours avant que tout cela ne soit fini. Après quoi, ils pourraient enfin être tranquilles.

- D'accord.

Ce point étant réglé, Duo monta se coucher, prétextant une grande fatigue qu'il n'avait pas besoin de simuler. Les derniers événements l'avaient littéralement épuisé.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut aux aurores que l'américain quitta la demeure de Relena. Il avait prit avec lui un sac à dos contenant médicaments et nourriture pour venir en aide à Heero. Fatigué et perturbé à l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir le retrouver, à aucun instant le Shinigami ne prit alors conscience qu'une ombre le filait.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'endroit même où le japonais l'avait conduit lors de leur étranges et brutales retrouvailles, Duo ne vit qu'une pièce vide. Il n'y avait plus rien. Aucune preuve que cette chambre est été habitée depuis une semaine. Aucun signe pouvant prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêvé sa présence la veille.

Devenait-il fou au point de s'être tout imaginé dans une sorte d'état second ?

S'effondrant à genoux sur le sol, Duo sentit tout son courage s'évanouir. Il avait mal. Une fois encore Heero l'avait trahis en s'enfuyant sans rien lui laisser comme trace pour lui permettre de le retrouver.

- Heero pourquoi !!!! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné !!!!

Désespéré, Duo se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces le matelas du lit présent face à lui.

Ne pouvant resté insensible face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, Trowa l'ayant jusqu'alors suivi discrètement, sortit de l'ombre pour s'approcher de son ami. Comment pouvait-il faire pour apaiser sa peine ? S'était si douloureux de voir ceux qu'il aimait souffrir tant, sans rien pouvoir faire pour les soulager.

- Duo ?

- T. … .Trowa ? !!!

S'asseyant sur le lit pour être à ses cotés, Trowa le laissa parler le premier.

- Tu m'as suivis ?

- Excuse moi Duo. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée. C'est juste que depuis vos deux dernières tentatives, nous avons trop peur de vous perdre.

- Je comprends. Je vous remercie aussi de prendre aussi bien soin de nous. Mais je peux te jurer qu'il ne faut plus s'inquiéter. Vous pouvez souffler. Nous ne ferons plus de bêtises.

- …

- Tu peux me croire non ?

- Tu étais ici hier ?

- Oui.

- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas. Mais en quoi une ancienne base d'OZ peut-elle t'intéresser comme ça pour y revenir une nouvelle fois ?

- Nous, nous sommes retrouvés une nuit entière ici. Une unique nuit qui ne se renouvellera plus jamais.

Ne voulant plus montrer ses larmes, Duo camoufla son visage dans un oreiller. Il ne fit que frémir quand il sentit la douce main de son frère d'arme venir caresser tout doucement sa natte échevelée

- Si seulement nous pouvions faire quelque chose pour atténuer votre peine.

- Nous ne sommes pas dignes de tous ce que vous nous donnez ces derniers jours.

Se relevant un peu, Duo tenta d'essuyer maladroitement les traces de ses larmes coulant toujours à flots.

- Pardonne moi. Je ne suis qu'un idiot à réagir de la sorte. Parce qu'il serait le premier à nous en vouloir d'être aussi faible. Mais c'est si dur de faire face à ….

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, Trowa fit en sorte que Duo puisse reposer quelques minutes sa tête sur ses genoux. Son réconfort était maladroit et Duo n'était plus si paniqué que le jour même de l'annonce officiel de la mort d'Heero. Mais ce geste le rassura toute de même énormément. Il avait besoin de sentir la présence de ses amis. La douleur étant moins forte, Duo prenait aussi soudainement conscience de son égoïsme. Depuis quand était-il le seul à pouvoir pleurer la disparition d'un des leurs ? Trowa, Quatre et Wufei avaient du être aussi touché que lui. Et malgré tout, ils n'avaient cessé de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Quel gâchis quand on connaissait à présent la vérité.

Décidé de tout faire pour ne plus être un poids pour ses compagnons d'armes, Duo se releva définitivement pour assécher ses larmes. Le temps du deuil était fini. Celui du combat, lui, n'allait plus tarder à reprendre ses droits.

- Merci Trowa. Merci pour tout.

A suivre.

Un chapitre vraiment long en comparaison de tous les autres. Mais c'est aussi et avant tout LE chapitre expliquant à lui seul ma volonté d'avoir voulu faire une partie 2 à ma fic Trilogie. Comme toujours, j'aurais pu me contenter de faire une One Shot pour écrire ces quelques lignes. Mais que voulez-vous, à l'époque d'origine de cette fic à chapitre (y'a de cela trois ans --) cela ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit ;;.

mimi yuy


	7. 2°6 : La fin d'une mort

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série

Ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre super, le but ici est juste de faire avancer l'histoire. Pour le reste, y'a vraiment rien de folichon

Miciii à siria black 666 de suivre cette histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Partie II : Transition - d'un monde à l'autre.**

**Chap**** 6 : La fin d'une mort.**

Au cours des jours ayant suivi l'étrange disparition de Duo, les compagnons d'arme du natté ne purent s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Bien sur, le jeune homme semblait toujours particulièrement affecté par la mort du japonais, mais un changement très subtil dans son comportement les surprenait tous.

Wufei était avant tout soulagé pour son ami. Il avait enfin accepté la mort d'Heero. Aussi douloureuse que soit cette vérité, Duo avait enfin fait face à son chagrin pour la survie de son propre esprit. Un acte qui lui valait toute son admiration. Sans compter que cela minimisait un peu son propre chagrin. Car le chinois pouvait bien l'avouer, voir le natté aussi désespéré l'avait particulièrement touché. En attendant la fin des fêtes et son retour sur L5 auprès de sa femme et sa fille, Wufei partageait donc de nouveau son logement avec l'américain.

Quatre et Trowa restaient plus sceptiques quant à ce changement brutal. Car si l'image que donnait Duo n'avait que peux changé, son esprit lui, avait connu un retournement de situation. Changement qui perturbait encore énormément l'empathe.

- Encore la migraine ?

Interrompu dans ses réflexions, le jeune blond se tourna vers son compagnon. Tous deux habillés de leur plus beau costume, ils attendaient l'arrivée des invités. Tout le gratin stellaire était convié pour une toute dernière soirée. Un réception qui célébrait la signature symbolique d'un traité de paix renouvelé par les toutes les nations et qui mettait un terme au mois des festivités pour la paix. L'après-midi s'était avéré être un succès total, sans le moindre incident.

- Un peu, mais cela va passer.

Trowa était inquiet, depuis quelques jours Quatre ne cessait de ressentir des conflits dans son esprit, Duo en était en partie responsable mais la majeur part des malaises de son compagnon étaient dus à une nouvelle entité s'incrustant contre sa volonté dans son esprit. Impossible pour lui de déterminer qui était cette personne qui voulait vivre en lui.

- Comment va Duo ce soir ?

Observant tous deux le jeune homme posté en retrait vers le parking pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux, Quatre nia de la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Son esprit est trop bouleversé pour que je puisse convenablement lire en lui. Il semble persuadé que l'on va nous attaquer ce soir.

- On peut le comprendre. Cette soudaine absence de tout incident ne peut faire que redouter le pire.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Il tente de se focaliser sur cette idée afin de mieux me cacher ses nouveaux sentiments. Mais c'est inutile. Je les sens malgré tout. Il n'y a plus cette infinie de tristesse au fond de son cœur. Je n'y vois plus que colère et détermination.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est tout simplement incompréhensible.

Voyant Quatre en ressentir encore et toujours, une grande douleur psychique, Trowa tenta de le rassurer à sa manière. Comme chaque jour à présent, il força le jeune homme à rester quelques instants dans ses bras, alors qu'il lui massait délicatement les tempes. Associé à la pression d'un point précis de son cou, le clown triste avait constaté avec soulagement que cela apaisait bel et bien son amant.

----

Dans la demeure royale, Relena Peacecraft hôtesse de cette dernière réception se préparait consciencieusement. Elle avait pour l'occasion mit son costume d'apparat aux couleurs de son pays. Une longue veste blanche parsemée de boutons dorés et un simple pantalon. Pas de robe à paillettes. Se sentant toujours en deuil, elle n'était pas encore capable d'assumer de nouveau la moindre couleur sur elle. Le blanc ou le noir restait à ce jour les seules teintes qu'elle acceptait. Le noir n'étant pas de coutume dans pareille cérémonie alors elle avait opté pour la sobriété de sa veste claire.

Les invités commençaient doucement à arriver, quant au bout de quelques heures, les différents salons et salles à manger se remplirent totalement. A cet instant, la jeune femme prit sur elle de jouer son rôle à la perfection. A savoir aller parler avec chacune des personnes ici présentes. Elle réussissait de son mieux à occulter l'image qu'elle gardait ce soir-là en mémoire. Heero toujours aussi beau dans son costume sombre. Heero qui lui avait fait un mois plus tôt ses adieux avant de courir en direction du natté. Sauf qu'au lieu de trouver au cours de la nuit un bonheur amplement mérité dans ses bras, c'était la mort qui l'avait accueilli. Quelle situation comique pour un homme qui rêvait d'être lié au Shinigami.

Déprimé de ne pas réussir à oublier celui qui avait partagé une année de sa vie à ses cotés, Relena tenta de fuir toute cette foule. C'est donc en se dirigeant vers un balcon qu'elle l'aperçue. Ce n'était qu'une silhouette. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Un soldat, un membre de la sécurité, un terroriste ou un simple invité perdu dans les jardins. Mais elle n'y croyait pas. C'était lui. Son corps se mouvant dans l'ombre ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui. Mais comment !!! Il était mort ! Duo lui-même le lui avait assuré.

Toute rancune qu'il pouvait garder à son égard, la princesse savait que le natté ne lui aurait jamais menti sur cette question. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être lui. Et pourtant, un rayon de lune venait d'éclairer une mèche sombre si proche de ses propres cheveux qu'elle renforçait tous ses doutes et ses espoirs.

Avec un sang froid qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Relena décida d'ignorer l'ombre furtive qui venait de disparaître pour retourner dans les salons. Elle ne devait pas s'imaginer de telles choses ça lui ferait trop mal quand elle prendrait conscience de son erreur. Pourtant, un homme longeant les murs de sa demeure pour ne pas être repéré ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Aussi, quand elle croisa Duo dans un couloir, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à le retenir.

- Duo ! J'ai besoin de te parler.

Bien qu'un peu surprit de sa requête, Duo l'a suivi sans un mot vers un petit recoin.

- J'ai aperçu un homme dehors.

- Sûrement l'un des hommes de Wufei, ils font une ronde actuellement. Mais je vais m'en assurer.

- Attend !!

Retenant le natté par sa manche de veste, Relena le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de trouver le courage de lui avouer ses vrais doutes.

- Je…Duo, dis-moi si je deviens folle. Cet homme….Celui que je t'ai dis avoir vu dans les jardins, j'ai cru que c'était Heero.

- Beaucoup de personne pourrait lui ressembler dans la pénombre.

- Non…J'en suis sûre. Sa silhouette, sa démarche, même ses cheveux. Je suis persuadée que c'était lui. J'en peut plus….je vais craquer à voir à présent des spectre autour de moi.

Au silence de Duo qui ne tentait pas de la convaincre de son tort, Relena perdit un peu plus encore le sang de son visage. L'ancien pilote ne lui disait rien. Aucune négation, aucune surprise ou autre réaction. Rien. Et cette absence de toute réponse, la rendit folle de rage. Etait-il possible qui lui ait caché une autre vérité ? Elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'était trop inhumain d'utilisant les gens de cette manière

- Ne me laisse pas dans ce doute. Je sais qu'aucun de vous ne m'a jamais réellement apprécié et que tu as le plus de ressentiment à mon égard en raison de ma relation avec Heero. Mais je t'en supplie. Je te prie à genoux de bien vouloir achever ce doute qui me ronge. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire croire à sa mort si c'est faux !

Ne pouvant faire face plus longtemps aux yeux suppliants qui le fixaient, Duo céda. Quoiqu'elle en pense au fond d'elle-même, lui avait beaucoup d'estime pour cette princesse qui avait montré depuis un mois tout son courage et son amour à l'égard d'un japonais qui n'en méritait pas tant !

- Suis-moi.

Sans plus attendre, il prit le poignet de la jeune fille pour les isoler définitivement de toutes oreilles indiscrètes dans un petit bureau. Une fois bien à l'écart des invités, Duo reprit la parole. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait des micros mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Tout serait terminé dés ce soir.

- Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas menti. J'ai vu son Gundam exploser puis tomber vers la cote. Je l'ai réellement cherché une journée entière avec l'aide de Wufei sans aucun succès. Le combat avait eu lieu au-dessus de la mer et il était évident que son corps avait du couler puis dérivé avec les courants.

- Alors quoi ? Il réapparaît comme par enchantement dans mon jardin comme si de rien n'était !

- Je….Nous avons pris trop de temps pour le chercher. D'autres étaient passés avant nous.

- Explique-toi.

- Des pêcheurs l'ont trouvé et recueilli dans la cale de leur bateau avant de continuer leur route plus au Nord.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Il est bien vivant ? Tu le savais et tu ne m'en as rien dis !!!!

- Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard il n'y a que quelques jours. Il m'a fait jurer de ne prévenir personne. Tu n'es donc pas la seule à avoir été dupée. Trowa, Quatre et Wuffei sont dans la même position que toi.

- Est-ce censé me consoler de quoique ce soit !!! Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence Duo ?

- Si vous étiez au courant, Heero considérait que vous n'auriez pas agis normalement. Il craignait de perdre l'avantage de sa mort pour contrer les ennemis qui s'en prennent à nous.

- Parce que tu trouves que j'ai agis normalement ces deux dernières semaines !!!!!!!

Cette remarque des plus pertinentes fit sourire l'américain. Il était vrai que la princesse avait perdu toute sa noblesse et sa retenue depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Heero. Elle lui en avait donné des idées de mise à mort. Une jeune femme pleine de ressource qui allait à présent montrer toute sa colère, il n'en doutait pas.

- Je t'en pris ne dis encore rien avant ce soir. Quoiqu'il arrive, je vous parlerais à tous pour vous présenter mes excuses.

- Tes excuses !!! Ne confond pas tout Duo. Ce n'est pas à toi de présenter la moindre excuse. Je crois comprendre que le jour où tu as été si longuement absent fut celui où tu l'as retrouv ? Exact ?

- Oui.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. C'est à cet instant que je n'ai plus compris pourquoi tu souhaitais tant que j'attende la fin des cérémonies pour renouveler notre désir de « partir ». Tu m'as empêché de faire une grosse bêtise Duo. Et de cela, je te remercie. Pour t'en vouloir, je ne suis pas dupe. J'aurais moi-même suivis ses consignes. Mais Heero. Je crois qu'il regrettera très bientôt de ne pas avoir péri dans l'eau.

A cet instant Duo ressentit de la crainte. Quelque chose lui disait que Relena n'aurait rien à envier à Shinigami lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère.

-----

La jeune fille quitta Duo avec un goût étrange au fond de la gorge. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Bonheur intense de le savoir vivant ou haine implacable contre sa décision de leur avoir caché la vérit ? Ne sachant comment réagir, la princesse décida de laisser ses compagnons s'assurer de la sécurité pour retourner dans le salon principal. Une absence trop longue et cela auraient été mal perçus par ses invités.

Relena se rendait donc vers son salon quand une jeune femme la bouscula violement.

- Excusez-moi

- Ce n'est rien.

L'épaule douloureuse, Relena allait s'écarter quand l'inconnue se plaça devant elle.

- J'insiste.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance.

Surprise par cette réponse, la princesse le fut plus encore quand elle se sentit tirée vers l'avant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…

- Je suis désolée princesse. Mais j'ai besoin de vous.

Avançant poussée par la femme, Relena ne dit plus un mot. Finalement, l'ennemi avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans sa demeure. Restait à savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

A peine les deux femmes avaient-elle fait quelques pas en direction du salon que les invités les aperçurent. Pris en joue, Relena leur demanda de rester calme.

- Duo Maxwell !!!!!!

- Je suis là.

N'ayant pas attendu la moindre seconde pour se montrer le jeune homme se présenta devant la terroriste.

- Heureuse de vous avoir trouvé et…….. Adieux

Sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, la femme dirigea alors son arme et tira.

Le bruit des coups de feu fut en partie camouflé par les cris de l'assemblée, Puis tout alla très vite, les invités se poussaient pour s'enfuir au plus vite. Quatre et Trowa en surveillance à l'extérieur et alertés par l'intonation avaient du se débarrasser de soldats entraînés qui leur barraient le chemin pour entrer dans la maison. De la même manière Wufei et ses hommes avaient eut fort à faire avec des brutes lourdement armées dans une autre salle.

Il n'y avait donc eu que Duo pour protéger Relena. Mais l'ennemi ne semblait pas réellement attiré par celle-ci. Non, leurs véritables cibles étaient bien les ex-pilotes de gundam. Mais ce que les terroristes n'avaient pas envisagé. C'est qu'un homme n'avait pas été prévu et donc occupé. Et ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à tirer une balle dans la main tenant l'arme à feu.

Surprise d'avoir été ainsi désarmée, l'inconnue se retourna vers son agresseur quelques secondes avant de vouloir casser la nuque de la princesse. N'ayant pas d'autre choix pour l'en empêcher à distance, Heero tira dans la tête. La femme tombant sur le sol, il abaissa enfin son arme. A cet instant, leurs compagnons faisaient évacuer le manoir, écourtant ainsi la dernière cérémonie pour la paix.

-----

La lutte terminée, tous se retrouvèrent soudain dans la même pièce.

Heero reprenait difficilement son souffle. Son ancienne blessure avait du se rouvrir lors de sa course dans les couloirs pour empêcher la prise d'otage. Sans compter qu'il avait du se battre et assommer un des gardes pour lui prendre son oreillette et ainsi suivre les déplacements de Duo et des autres. Ses cotes blessées ayant bougées à nouveau, elles semblaient lui percer les poumons. Une certitude même, au sang acre remontant doucement dans sa bouche. Décidément, il n'était plus bon à rien depuis son accident.

Relena, elle, l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Il était bel et bien vivant et face à elle. Il lui avait sciemment menti. Et pour quoi ? Sa mission bien sûr. La seule amante qui passait toujours devant tous les autres.

Pour les autres pilotes, le temps semblait suspendu. Chacun réagissait à sa manière à cette apparition proche du miracle lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon. Quatre refusa de regarder celui qui avait osé leur mentir. Il restait donc dos au japonais entouré des bras réconfortant de Trowa. Le français, lui, comprenait la raison qui avait poussé leur ami à agir de cette manière. La révélation était douloureuse, mais c'était ainsi. Une attitude de soldat qu'il aurait lui-même très certainement suivi s'il avait été à sa place.

Wufei, ne chercha pas à comprendre ou réagir quand il entra dans la grande pièce. Bien que surpris au plus haut point à la vue d'Heero, il refusa de se laisser distraire de sa mission première. S'assurer qu'aucun ennemi n'était encore dans la demeure. Il ne voulait pas réagir dans l'instant. Il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre et à terme accepter ou refuser l'attitude surprenante du soldat parfait. Mais toute la raison du monde n'enlevait pas ce sentiment de soulagement et de paix qu'il ressentit soudain à cet instant. Heero n'était pas mort et Duo n'était donc plus malheureux. Deux certitudes qui lui redonnaient espoir et confiance en leur groupe.

Alors que tous profitaient de cet instant pour se remettre de leurs émotions, Relena s'approcha d'Heero, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Alors ce fut un bruit retentissant qui perça le silence. De toute sa force, la jeune femme venait de gifler la joue gauche du japonais. Déjà sa peau rougissait au contact violent qu'elle venait de subir. Heero ne bougea pas, ne prononça pas un seul mot, ni ne modifia la lueur de ses yeux. Il restait de marbre face à cette attaque. Duo, était triste lui. Le japonais ne saurait jamais qu'elle douleur il leur avait infligé en leur faisant croire à sa mort. Mais de nouveau, il ne devait pas perdre l'idée qu'au départ cela n'avait pas été un acte volontaire de sa part. Et puis, ne venait-il pas de tous les sauver à l'instant. Ou plus exactement de le sauver lui. Une énième vie qu'il devait à cet homme.

Ne pouvant plus résister à sa peine, Relena laissa finalement ses larmes couler avant de se blottir tout naturellement dans les bras de son ex-compagnon. Elle pouvait le haïr pour son attitude révoltante, elle ne l'en aimait pas moins.

Alors qu'il détournait, le cœur douloureux, son regard du couple à présent enlacé, Duo observa de nouveau le corps sans vie restée au milieu du grand salon. Wufei était à ses cotés posant ses doigts sur le cou de ce qui était une femme aux longs cheveux auburn.

- Alors ?

- Morte !

- Quelque chose me dit que ca ne vas pas arranger nos affaires.

Soulevant les épaules pour signifier qu'il ignorait si cela était un bien ou un mal, Wufei fouilla rapidement le corps de la défunte. Dans l'une de ses poches, se trouvait une lettre. Plus surprenant cette dernière contenait comme destinataire le mot : « Pilotes »

Le chinois allait l'ouvrir pour découvrir ce qu'elle renfermait quand un cri le fit se retourner. Sans qu'aucun ne s'y attende, Heero venait de s'écrouler à terre. Relena n'étant vraisemblablement pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, se fut Trowa qui s'approcha de leur compagnon. Un diagnostic rapide lui donna la raison de cette étrange réaction. Au sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres et présent en grande quantité au niveau de son torse, il était évident qu'une profonde blessure venait d'avoir raison de sa volonté à rester encore debout.

A suivre

mimi yuy


	8. 2°7 : Départs

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série

**Partie II : Transition - d'un monde à l'autre.**

**Chap 7 : Départs**

Le médecin partit, Trowa sortit de la chambre du blessé. Cela ne faisait que trois heures que le soldat parfait était revenu de la mort qu'il risquait à nouveau d'y retourner. Aucun de ses compagnons n'avaient osé ou souhaité entrer eux aussi dans cette pièce. Mais quelque soit leurs ressentiments, tous étaient malgré tout inquiets.

- Alors ?

- Tout va bien Duo. Ses cotes cassées ont perforé l'un des poumons mais le médecin a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie.

- Et sa main ?

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le natté.

- Elle semblait cassée quand je les retrouvé.

- Elle l'ait encore. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira pour le mieux après une semaine de repos forcé.

- Bien.

Le cas Heero étant réglé, Wufei prit à son tour la parole.

- Trowa.

- Oui ?

- Cette lettre, nous étant adressée, nous voulions savoir s'il était encore réveillé pour la lire en sa présence.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais les informations pouvant s'y trouver étant sûrement importantes, il ne vaut mieux pas trop attendre.

Alors le français se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il aperçut un jeune homme épuisé qui dormait. Mais aussi profond son sommeil était-il qu'il vit ses paupières combattre la fatigue pour s'ouvrir en entendant son entrée dans la chambre.

- Heero.

- Hai ?

- Nous avons trouvé une lettre sur le corps de la femme ayant voulu tuer Duo. Nous souhaitons la lire en ta présence.

- Bien.

Se redressent légèrement, il aperçu ses amis accompagnés de Relena. Mise à part Trowa, aucun d'entre eux n'acceptait encore de croiser son regard. Acceptant leur mise à l'écart, Heero écouta attentivement Wufei lire la missive. Cette dernière était courte.

- « Vous avez pris ma moitié. Alors à votre tour, prenez garde à votre plus précieux trésor »

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Je ne sais pas Relena. Quelqu'un à une idée ?

Heero ayant effectivement une idée, il la leur exposa. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas voulu son avis, ils ne seraient pas venus lui lire la lettre.

- Je pense que Trente souhaitait vous avertir, au cas où ses hommes rateraient leurs cibles, qu'à défaut de nous tuer physiquement, ils s'en prendraient à nos proches pour nous blesser moralement.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est ça

- Il a raison.

- Quatre ?

- Je suis sur que ce message est une déclaration de guerre nous concernant. En ce sens l'explication d'Heero tient la route.

- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Nous devons rejoindre ceux qui ont de l'importance à nos yeux avant qu'ils ne soient la proie de leurs attaques.

Disant cela, Duo croisa enfin son regard dans les yeux cobalt qui l'observaient. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester quelques instants, seul avec le japonais. Retrouver un peu de cette douceur qu'ils avaient partagée dans la base désaffectée une semaine auparavant. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Avec ce que révélait cette lettre, ils n'en avaient plus le temps.

- Je vais partir. Le temps de récupérer quelques affaire chez toi Wufei et je décollerais pour L2.

- Duo. Heero et Quatre ont peut-être tort.

- Je ne le pense pas. Je vous conseille même de faire comme moi. Surtout toi Wufei. Tu es celui qui a le plus à perdre.

Wufei tentait de les convaincre qu'ils s'empressaient trop mais la véritable raison de ses doutes était une peur immense. Sa femme et sa petite fille risquaient peut-être de mourir et cette information lui était insupportable. Il n'osait même pas imaginer qu'il y ait la moindre chance que cela puisse réellement arriver. Il réfléchissait à tout cela quand un mouvement en direction du lit, le fit se retourner.

Heero se redressait un peu plus encore, montrant des signes évidents à vouloir se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me lève Duo.

- Ca je le vois bien. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je vais tenter de trouver comment nous pouvons les stopper avant votre départ.

Surestimant ses forces, Heero se plia de douleur avant même d'avoir posé un pied sur le sol. Il se trouvait bêtement stoppé sur le bord de son lit, les pieds ballant et une douleur lancinante dans tout son corps.

- Cesse de nous considérer comme des enfants nécessitant la présence d'une nounou Heero. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton aide. Tu ne nous ais pas indispensable comme tu sembles trop le croire ! Alors cesse une bonne fois pour toute de te prendre pour notre sauveur.

Les mots touchèrent en plein cœur celui du japonais. Quoiqu'ils en disent ou en pensent tous, il n'avait pas voulu jouer les héros. Juste leur venir en aide. Mais à l'évidence, cette aide, n'était plus la bienvenue. Alors il ressentait plus encore cette douleur au fond d l'estomac. La raison à cela ? La lueur de haine émise par les yeux améthyste de Duo. Il l'aimait mais ses sentiments ne seraient plus jamais partagés. De par sa demande de garder le silence lorsqu'il l'avait revu avant les autres, Heero prenait conscience qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu.

Sur ces derniers mots, tous sortirent sans plus lui adresser la parole. Comprenant par leur attitude clairement hostile qu'il n'était définitivement plus accepté par ses amis, Heero ne chercha pas à les convaincre de quoique ce soit. Duo avait raison. Il n'était pas essentiel. Oh, non, en rien indispensable.

Le japonais ne prenait même pas conscience de ses tremblements. Son corps tout entier réagissait à ses blessures mais aussi à la perte de ses compagnons d'armes. Déjà qu'il n'était pas grand-chose avec eux alors sans eux….Et puis soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Surpris que l'un d'eux soit encore présent, Heero croisa les yeux émeraude de Trowa. Encore une fois, il était resté auprès de lui. Pourquoi, lui ? Trop fatigué pour réussir à refuser sa pitié, le jeune homme se laissa de nouveau allonger et recouvrir des draps et couvertures. Les yeux encore grands ouverts, il tentait de trouver dans ses souvenirs si une autre attitude aurait pu être possible de sa part. Mais rien ne venait. Pire sa tête lui tournait douloureusement à présent.

- Cesse de réfléchir et dors un peu maintenant.

- Vous allez m'en vouloir pendant longtemps ?

- Je ne sais même pas s'ils accepteront un jour de pardonner ton comportement envers nous.

- Tu devrais partir, toi aussi.

- Et toi dormir.

Un mouvement d'épaule signifiant que cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance et Heero ferma tout de même les yeux pour s'endormir tout aussitôt.

------

Quelques heures plus tard et les ex-pilotes se retrouvaient de nouveau pour faire leurs adieux à l'américain. Ils parlaient alors de leur plan respectif quand Heero apparu dans le salon. Son équilibre restant fragile après une seule petite heure de repos, le japonais se contenta de s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte, gardant le visage baisser. Ce n'était pas son habitude de montrer la moindre crainte ou faiblesse. Mais il n'osait plus les regarder dans les yeux pour y lire à nouveau leurs reproches. Malgré tout, il avait tenu à sortir de son lit pour leur parler avant leur départ. Nul ne savait ce qui allait arriver lorsqu'ils seraient tous séparés les uns des autres alors il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir les revoir pour ce qui serait peut-être la toute dernière fois.

- Heero ! Tu n'es pas en état de rester debout !!!

A cette intonation, les quatre garçons se retournèrent vers la porte pour y découvrir leur ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas fait de bruit jusqu'alors. Ce contentant de les écouter de loin s'en oser s'approcher d'eux. Mais Relena qui venait leur apporter du thé avant leur départ, l'avait aperçu. Se pressant de poser son plateau sur une table, elle avait accouru auprès du garçon pour l'aider à se soutenir debout.

- Nous avons tous des proches à aller secourir et cela ne te concerne en rien Heero. Alors que fais-tu l ?

A cette remarque acerbe du natté, Heero ne su quoi répondre. Il avait fait une erreur. Il n'aurait pas du croire qu'il pouvait se permettre de venir leur dire au revoir. Alors sans plus attendre, il fit un pas en arrière pour les laisser de nouveau seuls. Finalement, il n'y avait que Relena qui avait accepté son comportement. Elle lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt que même si elle lui en voulait énormément, il serait toujours le bienvenu chez elle. Elle lui avait aussi rappelé qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé et que ce sentiment ne changerait jamais qu'il parte ou non avec Duo.

- Excusez-moi.

Le voyant partir, Duo se sentit comme un idiot. Pourquoi avait-il eut besoin de dire ces mots ? Wufei et Trowa lui montraient toute leur surprise d'avoir réagit ainsi. Même Quatre semblait lui reprocher ses paroles dures. C'était une chose de lui en vouloir. Mais une autre de le rejeter aussi brutalement.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'avais pas à dire ça et encore moins à parler au noms de nous tous. Maintenant pardonnez-moi mais je dois y aller. Ma navette décolle bientôt.

Alors Duo sortit du salon. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette maison. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, à ses cotés, sans savoir ce qui serait sa décision les concernant Relena et lui. Il était aujourd'hui fier de connaître cette jeune femme mais voir le japonais revenir auprès d'elle lui serait trop pénible. Il devait partir. Il devait profiter de son départ pour L2 pour s'assurer qu'Hilde ne craignait rien et pour donner à Heero le temps de faire son choix. Car il ne doutait pas que sa seule présence influencerait sans aucun doute le comportement et les choix qu'Heero devait prendre seul.

Il allait quitter définitivement la demeure quand une voix le stoppa.

- Attend !!

Dans tous ses rêves les plus fous, Duo n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Heero puisse le rattraper en une telle situation.

- Je m'en vais Heero et je pars de manière définitive. Ne t'attend donc pas à me voir revenir. Hilde hors de tout danger, je m'éloignerais aussi de L2. Je ne sais pas encore exactement pour aller où mais je partirais.

- Je comprends

Bien sur qu'il comprenait. Il était sûrement venu dans le seul but de lui dire au revoir et bonne chance. Quel imbécile d'avoir cru à plus. Duo se retourna malgré tout pour faire face au japonais. Finalement, Heero lui avait au moins offert une nuit d'amour. Il s'y était donné corps et âme et Duo ne l'en remercierais jamais assez. Car il garderait au moins quelques beaux souvenirs grâce à cela.

- Alors salut.

Duo avait mal. Mal de partir, de s'éloigner du seul être qu'il n'avait jamais aimé de cet amour si fort qu'il vous broie les entrailles dés que la personne ainsi aimée est loin de vous. Il lui tendit donc sa main en un geste douloureux d'amitié qu'ils avaient toujours partagé mais Heero la lui refusa. Contre toute attente, il le prit tout simplement dans ses bras pour une étreinte plus que fraternelle. Alors que Duo reposait sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules tout en soutenant le corps affaiblis du blessé, les deux garçons sentirent le temps se suspendre. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, leur présence et leur étreinte. Le reste du monde n'existait plus. Et puis Heero murmura quelques mots.

- Fais bien attention à toi. Et fait en sorte que je puisse toujours te retrouver Duo-kun.

- N'espère pas que je te rende la tache facile.

- Je ne m'y attends pas.

Le serrant un peu plus fort encore contre lui, Heero ignora le mouvement de recul débuté par Duo pour s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir. S'était trop douloureux. Pas après qu'il ait eu fait son choix. Mais comment lui en vouloir. Il y avait Hilde et puis surtout cette affaire de mensonge et de confiance qu'il avait bafoué. Duo lui pardonnerait-il seulement un jour, sa décision de ne pas avoir attendu son retour dans la vieille base ayant appartenu à OZ ?

- Pardonne moi Duo. Je ne sais que te faire du mal.

- Non, ne crois pas ça.

- Un jour viendra, je te …

L'empêchant de dire un mot de plus, Duo posa ses doigts sur les lèvres qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à parler un peu trop depuis son retour parmi eux.

- chut.

Enlevant sa main, le natté lui offrit alors un dernier baiser. Emprunt d'une tendresse sans fin, ce dernier fut bien trop court au goût des deux hommes. Mais il était plus que temps.

Se séparant enfin, Duo s'éloigna définitivement gardant en lui, l'espoir qu'il était encore possible que tout les deux puissent être de nouveau réunis un jour prochain.

- Prend bien soin de toi Hee-chan.

Alors que la porte se refermait définitivement sur l'américain, Heero, ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire se qu'il n'avait pu exprimer quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Laisse moi encore un peu de temps et je te rejoindrais mon ange. Je t'aime.

------

Dans le salon, les trois autres pilotes n'eurent aucune envie d'aller assister à la séparation sans doute déchirante entre leurs deux amis. Et puis l'un d'entre eux ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Quatre était perturbé. La lettre disait que leur trésor, la personne leur étant le plus cher allait mourir. Mais qui cela pouvait-il être pour lui ? Sa famille était si grande. Qui parmi elle était le plus en danger ? Quelle sœur, quel cousin ? Il y avait trop de possibilités. Comment pouvait-il prendre le risque de favoriser l'un d'eux plus qu'un autre ?

- Comment puis-je savoir qui je dois rejoindre ? Je les aimes tous

Amusé par cette réponse, Wufei ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre.

- Il n'existe vraiment personne auquel tu tiens autant que … que Trowa !

Alors que les deux interpellés rougissaient d'un réflexe commun absolument adorable, Quatre réfléchit malgré tout à la question.

- Et bien non, personne ne sort autant du lot que Trowa.

Emu par cette déclaration, le français lui caressa avec douceur l'une de ses joues pour attirer son attention.

- Dans ce cas tu dois te rendre sur L4 et y rejoindre la maison familiale. Peut-être y comprendras-tu un peu mieux le message une fois sur place.

- Mais…

- J'aurais vraiment aimé t'accompagner mais je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur dans les mains de ces fous s'il existe une faible possibilité que leurs menaces puissent être menées à terme. Dire que le cirque n'est parti qu'avant-hier pour L3.

Alors que Quatre se blottissait dans ses bras pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait tout à fait, Trowa regarda le dernier d'entre eux.

- Et toi Wufei ? Je suppose que tu vas retrouver Sally et Merian dés ce soir ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?

- Wufei, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

- Quatre à raison. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les rejoindre ?

- Je…

Gêné d'avouer la vérité à Quatre et Trowa, Wufei baissa son visage de honte.

- Elle m'en voudrait beaucoup trop si elle venait à apprendre que je les ai rejointe pour les protéger. …Mais je m'en voudrais encore plus s'il leur arrivait malheur sans que j'ai pu tout faire pour leur venir en aide.

- Sage décision.

C'est donc chacun leur tour qu'ils partirent en moins d'une heure se dirigeant tous vers leur colonie d'origine. Mais aucun d'entre eux, n'oublia de faire leurs adieux à la princesse de Sank et à Heero. Alors que Relena aidait celui-ci à remonter dans sa chambre, le jeune homme redoutait déjà le pire. Un mauvais pressentiment qui le submergeait tout entier depuis la mort de Zecks de nombreux mois auparavant.

A suivre

mimi yuy


	9. 2°8 : Enlevements

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série

Micii à missfaust ! J'espère que cette suite et très imminente fin ne te decevra pas x

**Partie II : Transition - d'un monde à l'autre.**

**Chap**** 8 : Enlèvements.**

**05-Wufei**

Wufei arriva assez vite sur L5. Les nouvelles navettes de transports réussissaient à présent à atteindre des vitesses incroyables. Mais la surprise et l'inquiétude furent de taille à son arrivée. Après avoir cherché sans succès ses deux femmes dans la maison qui était en leur possession, le jeune homme s'était rendu affolé au quartier général des Preventers pour tenter d'en apprendre plus.

Il était alors à peine entré qu'un bruit assourdissant le rassura aussitôt. Il s'agissait des pleurs d'un bébé qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Courant dans la direction du tapage, le chinois eut le bonheur de les voir toutes deux saines et sauves.

Portant son bébé dans ses bras, Sally tentait sans grands succès de calmer sa fille. Cette dernière n'avait cessé de lui donner du mal depuis leur arrivée dans la colonie L5. A croire que l'enfant sentant l'absence de son père, lui reprochait de l'avoir laissé derrière elles.

- Calme toi Merian.

Comme si la petite fille de quelques mois avait enfin compris les prières de sa maman, Merian cessa brusquement tous ses pleures. Quoiqu'à présent, elle s'agitait pour se diriger vers son dos. Exténué, Sally allait lui demander une nouvelle fois de se calmer quand elle sentit des mains lui enlever son bébé des bras. Ignorant quel soldat avait eu l'audace de poser ses mains sur son enfant, la colonel se retourna pour se faire entendre.

- Ne la touchez……..pas.

Devant ses yeux, l'incroyable. Wufei tenait leur petite fille avec tendresse. Dans ses yeux et sur ses lèvres, un sourire et un amour qui semblait sans aucune limite. Alors comme ça, son époux les avait rejointes dés la fin de sa mission sur terre. Heureuse de le voir de nouveau à leur cotés, Sally s'approcha de lui à son tour. Il était temps qu'il pense à lui dire bonjour à elle aussi.

- Wufei ?

- Sally.

Au sourire qu'il lui rendit à elle aussi, la jeune femme sentit que quelque chose venait de changer. A son départ, ses yeux étaient emplis d'une tristesse sans fin pour la perte de leur ami. Comment avait-il pu se remettre aussi vite de la disparition d'Heero.

- On peut s'isoler dans ton bureau ? J'ai beaucoup de nouvelles à t'apprendre.

- Suis moi.

Sachant n'avoir rien à craindre dans la maison mère des Preventers, Wufei suivit sa compagne sans plus ressentir que la joie de les avoir retrouvé.

**04-Quatre**

Alors qu'il approchait de la grande demeure familiale, Quatre prenait douloureusement conscience qu'il n'y était pas revenu depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'abandonner ses responsabilités suffisamment longtemps pour prendre des vacances et retrouver une famille. Dire qu'il ne les avait pas revu depuis son départ inattendu pour la guerre lors de l'opération météore. Le plus étonnant dans tout cela était qu'aucun membre de cette très grande famille ne le lui avait reproché. A cette constatation, Quatre se demandait comment Trowa avait, lui aussi, pu supporter cette dernière année sans jamais se plaindre de son manque de présence. Alors qu'il franchissait le perron du grand palais, le jeune prince arabe se fit la promesse que cette affaire terminée, il abandonnerait tous. Terminé ce travail prenant et épuisant. Il devait apprendre à vivre pour lui et pour son couple et non plus pour les autres. Une volonté égoïste qu'il était temps de mettre en œuvre pour son propre bonheur.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte d'entrée qu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Quatre !!!!!!!!!!! C'est génial, tu as pu venir !

- Heu… oui mais… ?

Un peu perturbé de voir sa plus jeune sœur venir à lui pour lui arracher son sac de voyage des mains, Quatre n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre poliment jusque dans le salon principal. Là attendait un buffet des plus impressionnant.

- Je… vous attendiez quelqu'un ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Quatre !

- Quoi ?

- Quatre !!!!

Une seconde sœur suivi de quelques autres arriva à cet instant, le prenant chacune leur tour dans leur bras pour des étreintes fraternelles des plus affectueuses.

Perturbé de voir ainsi toute sa famille les rejoindre dans le salon, le jeune homme eut la mauvaise impression que tout le monde semblait l'avoir attendu pour ce matin même. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait informé personne de sa visite surprise. Reprenant en main l'avant bras de sa plus jeune sœur, qui n'en restait pas moins son aîné de 5 ans, Quatre l'attira dans leur immense cuisine.

- Iria Que se passe-t-il ici ? ¨Pourquoi toute la famille est-elle réunie ?

- Mais Quatre. C'est toi qui nous l'as demandé.

- Quoi !!!!?

- Nous avons tous reçu un message de ta part il y a de cela plus d'un mois.

Plus d'un mois. Cela signifiait donc avant le début des attentats ayant eu lieu sur Terre. Mais bien après l'assassinat de Zecks. Comment leurs ennemis pouvaient avoir prévu leurs réactions avec tant d'avance ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu as déjà oublié se que tu voulais nous dire ?

- Je n'y comprend rien Iria

- Suis moi.

L'entraînant jusque dans un bureau, la jeune fille lui présenta une belle lettre.

- Nous l'avons tous reçu. Tu nous demandes de nous réunir ici à midi très précise pour nous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Il est 11h30 et je peux t'avouer que nous sommes tous très impatients de découvrir ce secret que tu vas révéler.

Observant avec attention la carte, Quatre eut la surprise d'y reconnaître son écriture soignée. Le responsable de ce message était un faussaire d'exception.

- Alors c'est quoi cette aussi bonne nouvelle qui nécessite que nous soyons tous réunis ?

Sortie de ses pensées Quatre en sursauta presque.

- hein ???

- Ok, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de jouer les ignorants. J'attendrais comme tout le monde.

- Iria, j'ai peur.

- C'est si grave que ça ? Si tu veux quitter tes fonctions à la Winner compagnie, il ne faut pas t'en faire. Nous comprendrons tous.

- Non ça n'a rien à voir.

- Oh… Il s'agit donc de ta vie privée c'est cela ?

Rougissant par un réflexe qu'il maudissait le plus au monde Quatre nia de nouveau de la tête. Finalement, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu depuis la mort de leur père, sa soeur savait vraiment bien lire en lui.

- Alors quoi ?

- je…

N'ayant pas vraiment le temps d'entrer dans les détails, Quatre tenta de donner le maximum d'information en un minimum de temps.

- Je ne vous ai jamais envoyé ces invitations. En revanche, j'ai reçu un message annonçant à moi et mes amis que celui ou celle auquel nous tenions le plus allait mourir prochainement. Je ne savais pas qui était concerné jusqu'ici. Comprend moi, même si je ne vous ai pas vu pour la plupart depuis plus de deux ans, je vous aime tous. De ce fait, mon trésor ne serait pas une personne mais la famille toute entière.

- Raison pour laquelle on nous a tous fait venir ici même.

- Oui et c'est pour cela que je tremble de peur Iria.

Réalisant soudain que les invitations parlaient d'une heure fixe, Quatre se mit à redouter la présence d'une bombe dans la demeure familiale.

- Dépêche toi. Nous devons trouver ce qui va se passer avant midi.

Sortant plus paniqués que jamais de la cuisine les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de mettre toute la petite famille à contribution. Les affres de la guerre les avait au moins tous rendus sereins devant leur mort.

------

03-Trowa

Trowa était rassuré. Un appel de Quatre venait de lui confirmer que sa famille au grand complet venait bien d'échapper à une mort quasi certaine. A la toute dernière minute, ils avaient trouvé une bombe de plusieurs kilos, qu'un mobil de leur collection privée avait réussi à déplacer avant qu'elle n'explose évitant ainsi le pire. Le résultat n'était plus qu'un jardin ressemblant à un champ de bataille avec un trou béant d'une centaine de mètre de diamètre.

Mais l'information essentielle qui inquiétait les deux amants était la simplicité du piège. Comment une personne préparant son attaque avec un mois d'avance n'avait-elle pas prévu un acte plus complexe et plus subtil ?

Intrigué par tout cela, Trowa regardait sa petite sœur dormant profondément dans son lit.

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

Le jeune homme venait d'arriver au cirque quand son directeur lui fit face.

- Trowa ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Catherine à beau dire que tu avais fait une croix sur nous, je sais bien que tu nous retrouves toujours régulièrement. Si tu la cherches, elle se trouve sous le chapiteau.

N'attendant pas d'avantage, Trowa s'y dirigea. Au centre de la piste, la jeune fille jouait à la perfection de ses couteaux, bien plus habile que le Shinigami lui-même. Mais à quoi bon avoir un tel don quand il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la capacité de l'utiliser le moment venu. Artiste et non soldat, elle était bien incapable de donner la mort. Et même si elle chercherait à se défendre, ses gestes avaient la mauvaise habitude d'éviter les êtres humains.

- Tu comptes rester là sans parler encore longtemps ?

Heureux qu'elle conserve au moins une ouï si fine, Trowa s'avança enfin jusqu'à elle. Après tout, elle entendrait déjà leurs ennemis s'approcher le cas échéant.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir grand frère, même si nous ne nous sommes quitter qu'il y a quatre jours

Prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, Trowa lâcha soudain le sac qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Un léger hochement de tête de sa sœur lui confirma alors qu'elle aussi les avait sentit s'approcher. Bien, le combat débutait donc.

_Fin du flash back_

Finalement leurs attaquants n'avaient pas été en mesure de leur faire face. Pour preuve sa sœur n'avait été que très légèrement blessée au bras. Une simple estafilade. Le directeur du cirque, l'avait aidé à la changer et lui donner un calmant pour qu'elle dorme un peu.

Mais à présent qu'il était à son chevet, le jeune homme avait compris qu'une fois encore ce n'était pas leurs proches qui étaient réellement visées. Trowa craignait même qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'un vaste plan monté dans l'unique but de les éloigner les uns des autres. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de la vraie attaque. Celle qui mettrait peut-être fin à sa vie. Regardant une fois encore la photo de son ange blond qu'il portait dans le couvercle d'une montre à gousset offert par Quatre lors de son dernier anniversaire, Trowa lui fit une dernière fois ses promesses d'amour. Rien ne lui assurait plus qu'il puisse le revoir un jour.

------

02-Duo

Duo se demandait s'il avait bien agit en partant aussi précipitamment du royaume de Sank. Il craignait que ses peurs l'aient poussé à fuir en oubliant de faire attention aux détails. Avec leur chance, la lettre de menace n'était peut-être qu'un piège de plus, voué à les séparer et ainsi minimiser leur force. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas invincibles que lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensembles ?

Heureux de constater qu'Hilde n'était plus à L2 mais bien à l'autre bout de la galaxie, saine et sauve dans les bras de celui qui avait prit sa place dans son cœur, Duo décida qu'il lui fallait retrouver les autres au plus vite avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. Il avait sentit qu'une menace s'approchait d'eux en rejoignant ses camardes sur Terre. La mort d'Heero aurait pu être cette catastrophe, mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le mal venait de surgir pour les terrasser.

N'attendant pas d'avantage, l'américain se rendit au plus vite à un poste de télécommunication inter spatiale pour joindre en premier lui Wufei. Quelques minutes d'attente insoutenable et il avait obtenu du garçon en personne qu'ils avaient du affronter une attaque en rentrant chez eux mais qu'à présent tout allait pour le mieux pour eux. Ils avaient alors décidé d'un commun accord de retourner sur Terre au plus vite. Avec leur chance, la vraie cible était encore Heero ou Relena.

Quel idiot il avait été de vouloir le fuir de la sorte. Avec sa blessure, le japonais ne serait sûrement pas capable de défendre la princesse. Si seulement, il arrivait lui-même à faire face à ses agresseurs. Regrettant aussi amèrement les paroles qu'il avait pu lui dire avant son départ, Duo se pressa de rédiger un message à son ami. Il fallait qu'il lui annonce qu'après réflexion, il reviendrait à ses cotés. Il l'aimait tant qu'il n'était finalement pas capable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Alors qu'il venait d'appeler chacun de ses compagnons, Duo termina donc en écrivant son mail à Heero. Avec de la chance, le jeune homme aurait retrouvé son habitude de conserver son portable prêt de lui et d'aller voir ses messages électroniques. Il aurait bien aimé l'appeler lui aussi mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Ecrire des mots et les prononcer à voix haute ne nécessitait pas le même courage.

Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche « Enter » quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Quelques minutes plus tard sur Terre, un voyant « Email » clignotait soudainement sur l'écran d'un certain ordinateur portable.

A suivre.

**mimi**** yuy**


	10. 2°9 : Appel à l'aide

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série

Gros miciii à Chris52 et Kamara pour leurs reviews - Esperons que la suite ne va pas vous déplaire :))

**Partie II : Transition - d'un monde à l'autre.**

****

**Chap 9 : Appel à l'aide.**

Heero se réveilla tout doucement. La raison ? Un rayon de soleil avait eu l'audace de réchauffer son visage depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Depuis le départ de ses anciens compagnons d'armes de la Terre, Relena s'assurait avec une conscience toute particulière qu'il reste dans son lit. Ou du moins dans le lit d'une des ses chambres d'amis. La princesse avait bien eut la compréhension et le tact de ne pas lui imposer la chambre qu'ils partageaient encore jusqu'à l'arrivée de Duo à Sank.

Pour une fois, il n'avait eu aucune nausée à son réveil, ni mal de tête d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme en déduisit qu'il arrivait donc sur le chemin de la guérison. Il restait bien cette douleur aux cotes qui persistait mais avec encore quelques jours de repos total, il serait à nouveau comme neuf. Durant les journées qui venaient de passer, le japonais avait longuement réfléchi. Il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre Duo et lui demander de l'excuser pour le comportement qu'il avait eut. Il lui ouvrirait une bonne fois pour toute son cœur pour tout lui dire. Lui avouer les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui et dont il avait pris pleinement conscience de par son absence à ses cotés durant l'année passée. Après quoi, il le laisserait choisir s'il leur donnait une chance ou s'il le rejetait définitivement. Dans une telle situation, Heero avait décidé de tout abandonner. Preventers, police, l'armé… Mais aussi ses compagnons et Relena. Il irait se replier à l'autre bout du monde. Un futur ermite qui garderait à jamais son caractère froid qui était le seul à pouvoir le protéger des blessures de l'âme.

N'ayant aucun droit de se lever sans craindre les redoutables reproches de Relena, Heero se contenta de prendre son portable laissé sur sa table de nuit. L'allumant avec habitude, il s'aperçu qu'on lui avait envoyé un message sur sa ligne privée. Une boite aux lettres, connue uniquement par cinq personnes. L'une d'entre elle étant à ses cotés, cela ne pouvait être qu'un de ses compagnons d'arme. Peut-être que l'un d'eux avait eu la gentillesse de luie envoyer des nouvelles pour le rassurer.

Ouvrant le mail, Heero eut une surprise de taille. Duo lui avait écris un texte assez long qui le rassurait enfin un peu en l'avenir. Il s'excusait de son attitude et lui demandait de lui pardonner. Il terminait par une note un peu plus pessimiste. Si chacun de leurs amis avait su faire face aux attaques de leur ennemi invisible, commandé par ce Trente. Un nom qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait encore posé sur un visage. Il lui faisait part de leur crainte d'être à nouveau la cible d'attentat plus violent. Il terminait donc son message en lui demandant de bien vouloir les rejoindre. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés dans l'une de leur ancienne planque sur la colonie L1 après avoir mis à l'abris leur famille et amis.

Le message était terminé par une phrase banale qui eut pourtant toute son importance : « Nous t'attendons Hee-kun. Duo » Jamais au grand jamais l'américain ne l'avait nommé par ce surnom. Duo n'avait jamais été très doué en japonais et s'était trompé au tout début de leur rencontre en utilisant le préfixe Chan au lieu de Kun. Depuis lors, bien qu'il savait que le terme affectif qu'il utilisait n'était pas le bon, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais pour autant corrigé.

A cela, le soldat en déduisait que ce mail était un faux. Le message tout entier avait très bien pu être écris par l'américain. Mais de par sa signature, il devait lui signifier que son rendez-vous sur L1 était un piège. Si tel était le cas, cela signifiait aussi que ses compagnons venaient de se faire prendre. A moins qu'ils ne soient déjà morts et que cela reste l'ultime traque le concernant.

Quoique soit la bonne réponse, il était temps pour lui d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Car il était hors de question, de ne pas s'y rendre s'il existait une seule chance de pouvoir leur venir en aide.

Déposant son PC sur le bord de son lit, Heero occulta la douleur qui subsistait dans son corps pour se lever. S'habillant d'un jeans et d'un pull avant de descendre, il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée emportant avec lui un léger sac de voyage. Alors, comme il le redouta, Relena l'y aperçu et réagit tout aussitôt.

------

Heero était enfin arrivé sur sa colonie d'origine. Ou tout du moins, celle ou le professeur J l'avait trouvé quelques temps après la mort d'Odin Low, son mentor. L'endroit où on avait fait de lui un soldat.

Le mail envoyé par Duo faisait état d'une planque qu'ils avaient utilisé au cours de la guerre. Il s'y était donc rendu sans la moindre hésitation. Mais une fois la porte passée, la stupeur se figea sur son visage. Très vite suivi par un sentiment d'horreur et de panique. Devant lui se trouvait de grandes traînés de sang. Il y en avait partout. Sur le sol, les murs, les plafonds même. Une pièce recouverte de cette couleur carmin. Et au centre de la planque, quatre corps. Ses compagnons à l'évidence, tous morts.

L'image lui étant insupportable, Heero refusa d'en voir plus. C'était impossible. Pas eux. Pas ses amis.

- Heero…

C'était inhumain de leur avoir fait subir de tels actes de barbarie.

- Heero !!!!

Ouvrant soudainement les yeux, le souffle coupé, le japonais vit soudainement le visage de son ancienne compagne. A cet instant, un coup de tonnerre raisonna le faisant sursauter.

- Relena ?

- Détend toi, Heero. Tu viens juste de faire un cauchemar.

Prenant conscience que la jeune femme avait raison, Heero se vit tout simplement allongé dans un lit deux places d'un vieux motel crasseux d'un quartier désaffecté de L1. Ils venaient d'arriver avec une navette privée sur la colonie. Ne voulant pas se faire plus remarquer, les deux jeunes gens avait décidé de s'isoler dans les bas quartiers. Heero aurait préféré venir seul, mais Relena l'en avait dissuadé. C'était avec elle ou pas de départ de Sank. Alors il avait cédé. Car la princesse l'avait menacé de le droguer contre son gré avant de l'enfermer dans une chambre capitonnée d'un hôpital. Une action un peu extrême. Mais Heero ne doutait pas une seconde que la jeune femme aurait été capable de la mettre en œuvre.

- Ca va aller ?

Revenant de nouveau à la réalité, Heero sentit que son amie lui caressait tout doucement les cheveux. Un geste tendre qu'elle n'avait pas perdu à son égard. Tournant tout son corps sur le coté, Heero déposa son visage sur le ventre ferme de la jeune femme avant de lui répondre par l'affirmatif et refermer ses yeux. Un coup d'œil rapide sur le réveil de la chambre, venait de lui indiquer qu'il ne s'était assoupi qu'une petite heure. Il était encore en début d'après midi. Mais la violence de l'orage s'étant déclenché sur la planète leur donnait l'illusion de la nuit. Cet étrange phénomène, avait lieu une fois par mois sur les colonies qui n'étaient pas dépourvues de ce liquide précieux. Durant quelques heures, une quantité d'eau était ainsi envoyer de par le « ciel » de la colonie pour laver cette dernière de toute la crasse et poussière qui s'y accumulait. Après quoi, le liquide était récupéré via des canalisations puis traitée afin de réaliser à nouveau l'opération quelques semaines plus tard. Une sorte de système géant de laverie automatique. A la différence prêt qu'il n'y avait pas de savon envoyé sur les habitants des lieux.

- Lena ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que Duo avait raison.

- Sur quoi ?

- Les rêves prémonitoires.

- Pour moi, les rêves ne sont que des réactions chimiques de notre cerveau. Il réassocie les images que nous avons enregistrées dans notre vie ou au cours de la journée passée. Ils n'ont donc aucune signification réelle. Tu ne dois surtout pas les laisser te ronger de la sorte.

- Je prie pour que tu ais raison.

Rouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme fini par quitter les bras rassurant de la princesse pour se lever. Il était grand temps qu'il aille affronter le piège prévu par leur ennemi. Après avoir prit une douche rapide, Heero et Relena, sortirent enfin, direction la planque où devait les attendre leur compagnons de guerre. Arrivant enfin à proximité du grand hangar longeant la cachette, Heero prit inconscient la main de Relena dans la sienne. Il s'attendait à tout instant à devoir faire face à une attaque. Mais rien ne vint.

Ne pouvant retarder plus longtemps l'inévitable, Heero ouvrit finalement la lourde porte du hangar ayant servit fut un temps à camoufler leurs Gundam. Alors seulement, il comprit son erreur. Il n'aurait pas du accepter. Une nouvelle fois Relena avait réussi à le persuader de l'emmener et à présent il comprit que cela avait été une erreur qu'il regretterait toute sa vie. Comme il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour, ils entrèrent dans la bouche de l'enfer. Tenant jusqu'alors Relena par la main, cette dernière se détacha de lui pour s'écarter de quelques pas. Devant eux assis sur un fauteuil au centre de l'immense espace vide, se trouvait un homme. La personne qu'il redoutait tant et qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais encore rencontrée. Du moins, le croyaient-ils.

- Comment ?

Totalement stupéfaite par l'individu qui leur faisait face, Relena ne cessa soudainement plus de murmurer des paroles d'incompréhension. C'était impossible. Cet homme était mort. Elle l'avait vu exploser à bord de son mobil suits.

- Vous semblez surpris ?

- Treize ?

- Allons, allons. Je croyais que vous aviez réussis à trouver mon nom.

- Trente-et-un ?

- Voilà qui est mieux.

C'était impossible. Cet homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au général de l'armée d'OZ : Treize Kushinada.

- Ne soyez donc pas si surpris. Mon frère jumeau ne me ressemble pas tant que ça. Nous n'étions même pas monozygote.

- Où sont mes compagnons Trente !

- Ne soyez pas aussi impatient jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous !

- Dans ce cas.

Prenant en mains une télécommande, l'homme alluma de nombreux projecteurs. Devant eux se révélaient alors de grands écrans géants. Cinq précisément.

- Dites-moi Heero. Aimez-vous le cinéma ?

- …

- Laissez moi vous présenter les cinq programmes qui sont à votre disposition.

Appuyant à nouveau sur les touches de son boîtier noir, l'homme alluma chaque écran. Révélant ainsi le visage des quatre autre pilotes de Gundam.

- Remarquez le souci du détail. J'ai fais en sorte de récréer les cockpits de chacun de vos Gundam pour donner plus de réalisme à cette scène.

Heero observant attentivement les quatre premiers écrans, fut d'abord rassuré. Tous ses amis semblaient en vie. Certains n'hésitaient même pas à laisser exprimer leur mécontentement. Il n'y avait pas de son, bien sur, mais habitué de lire sur les lèvres, Heero reconnaissait toutes les injures appartenant au répertoire du natté.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- A votre avis ?

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, l'homme ne pu retenir plus longtemps ce qu'il avait préparer depuis une si longue année.

- Comme vous ne semblez pas très causant, nous allons commencer.

- …

- A vous tous, pilote de Gundam, je vous accuse de m'avoir privé de mon jumeau, de ma chaire, de mon frère. Pour cette raison, j'ai décidé que votre peine serait de toute équité. A savoir vous priver de la personne étant la plus cher à vos yeux. Il se trouve que vos compagnons ont tous bravement affronté et vaincu mes hommes qui avaient la lourde tache de s'en prendre à leur famille. Je vous avouerais que cela m'a fait plaisir. J'étais trop impatient de découvrir si vous-même alliez réussir à surmonter aussi bien votre défi ?

- …

- Sachez que je vous porte un regard émerveillé et plein de respect. Raison pour laquelle, j'ai prévu de vous donner la chance de choisir vous-même de qui vous devrez vous séparer. Prenez conscience, que vous êtes le seul à obtenir cette faveur. Dans ma grande bonté donc, je vous laisse le choix. Vos quatre compagnons de guerre ou la demoiselle ici présente.

Disant cela le dernier écran s'alluma lui présentant Relena de face. Se tourna aussi vite pour chercher cette dernière, Heero la vis non loin de lui. Son teint un peu plus blanc qu'à l'habitude était le signe qu'il y avait un problème majeur. Suivant son regard, il aperçu qu'elle était debout sur une sorte de surface grise. Une mine sans aucun doute. Ainsi au moindre mouvement, l'engin exploserait. Dirigeant à nouveau son regard vers les écrans vidéo il comprit aussi que ses compagnons, contrairement à lui venait d'obtenir son image ET le son !

Tous ses éléments étant enfin bien en place, Trente se leva de son fauteuil pour venir se placer devant son jeune adversaire.

- Ne cherchez pas de piège, il n'y en a pas. Comme vous le voyez, je ne suis même pas armé. Votre choix est assez facile. Vous devez soit tirer sur votre amie ici présent, soit sur cet interrupteur placé juste derrière elle sur sa gauche. La pression sur le bouton ainsi exposé par la lumière déclenchera les explosifs placés dans la pièce où se trouvent vos compagnons tout en déconnectant la mine placée sous les pieds de votre princesse. De la même manière, si vous décidez de la tuer elle, le poids de son corps tombant déclenchera la mine qui désactivera les bombes risquant la vie de vos amis.

- Vous êtes fous.

- Oh. Vous ne le saviez pas encore ? Je comprends votre surprise dans ce cas. Mais ne vous faites pas de soucis. Cette affaire terminée, vous me rejoindrez très vite dans la folie.

- …

- Bien, à présent, le dernier point. S'il vous venait à ne faire aucun choix, ils mouront tous. Vous avez cinq minutes. Aux termes desquelles les deux systèmes ne seront pus désactivables. Si vous décidez de vous tuez plutôt que de faire ce choix, ils mourront tous. Si vous tenter de me tuer moi, ils mourront aussi car, je tiens ici même la touche déclenchant le tout. A vous de décider à présent. Dans ma très grande bonté, je vous ai installé un minuteur.

Disant cela, l'homme alluma le tout dernier projecteur diriger vers une horloge numérique murale. A cet instant, le 5.00 devient très vite un 4.59… Le temps était venu de faire un choix !

A suivre ….

Et oui, Heero va avoir du mal à faire son choix. D'autant plus que ce dernier n'était pas attendu. La scène peut d'ailleurs sembler tomber des nus mais c'est un peu voulu. Tout comme Heero vous ne vous y attendiez pas. Vous êtes pris au dépourvu. Alors maintenant comment va-t-il réagir ? Vous le saurez (en partie seulement) dans l'épilogue

mimi yuy


	11. 2°Ep : Le choix d'un ange

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Fin de série

miiciii aux courageux lecteurs d'être arrivé jusqu'à la fin de cette fic (la suite dans Trilogie 3 )

Un peu frustrante comme transition mais le premier chapitre de la suite avec ses explications dés demain soir x

**Partie II : Transition - d'un monde à l'autre.**

**Epilogue : Le choix d'un ange**

Le compteur affichait les 04.25.

- Je ne tolèrerais aucune tricherie.

- …

- Vous tentez de seulement blesser la demoiselle pour gagner du temps, ils meurent tous. Aucune échappatoire ne vous est permise.

04.01

Heero réfléchissait à triple vitesse.

D'un coté il y avait quatre amis, quatre frères d'armes qui avaient tous une famille et des amis. Mais aussi quatre soldats qui connaissaient le risque de leur métier et l'avait accepté. Quatre personnes qui avaient risqué leur vie durant la guerre. Tous avaient donc déjà fait face à la mort pour leurs idéaux. Ils étaient depuis toujours préparés à se sacrifier le cas échéant et Heero le savait. Mais tout cela était si loin de leurs combats. Il ne s'agissait que de vengeance. Un simple combat personnel entre lui et Trente. Et il n'était pas juste qu'ils en soient mêlés.

02.53

De l'autre il y avait Relena. Rien ne serait décrire ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire de lui. Depuis bien longtemps déjà cette jeune femme lui avait confié sa vie, lui portant depuis toujours une confiance aveugle. La seule personne qui ne l'avait finalement pas rejeté après qu'ils aient découvert que Duo avait caché son statut de vivant, à sa demande. Une personne qui l'avait toujours aimé pour ce qu'il était, un soldat froid et sans sentiments. Mais aussi pour ce qu'il était devenu, un jeune homme perdu entre deux sentiments contradictoires qui le tiraillaient de toute part. Comment pouvait-il trahir l'amour de cette jeune femme, quand chaque matin il se réveillait, l'angoisse au ventre en l'imaginant agonisante tout près de lui. Elle était si pure, si belle. Sans compter que sa position politique était la clef de voûte d'une paix si durement acquise.

01.36

Comment pouvait-il choisir entre eux tous. Il n'en était pas capable et pourtant il le devait. Il devait tirer soit sur Relena, soit sur le bouton de déclenchement de la bombe. Un choix impossible et cruel. Il ferait mieux de se tuer. Mais cela n'en sauverait aucun. Alors le choix devait être tout autre. Qui devait-il sauver et avec qui devait-il mourir ? Cette nouvelle question devenant soudain un peu plus simple, Heero ferma quelques précieuses secondes ses yeux. Déjà l'horloge affichait les 00.45

Rouvrant les paupières, il braqua son arme en direction de Relena. Derrière elle, se trouvait le bouton de déclenchement de la bombe. A l'extérieur la pluie faisait toujours rage, le ciel semblait se déchirer tel le cœur du jeune pilote. Une tempête magnétique avait du se déclencher. Cela arrivait parfois dans l'espace.

Alors il fixa son regard cobalt à celui de la jeune princesse pour ne plus le quitter un seul instant. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de mots et lui n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa cible pour la toucher à coup sur.

A la lueur envoyée par les yeux du soldat parfait, Relena comprit aussitôt quel était finalement son choix.

Et déjà la douleur se reflétait sur le visage du jeune homme. Seigneur, pourquoi devait-elle toujours être l'une des causes qui était à l'origine de ses blessures. Le temps s'écoulant inexorablement, Heero du lutter contre lui-même. Sa main toujours cassée tenant son arme tremblait très légèrement, signe de sa détresse.

Finalement, il ne cessa de se répéter l'information essentielle. Il ne tuait pas, il sauvait l'un d'entre eux !

La pendule affichait les 00.01 quand le bruit de la détonation raisonna dans le hangar.

Fin de la Partie II.

Et voilà, l'épisode II de ma trilogie se termine.

Si vous vous demandez qui devient quoi, comment et pourquoi ?

Allez très vite à l'épisode III : "The Résurrection ! " ;;

Mimi Yuy

Nov 2001, Oct 2002, Déc 2003 et Mars 2004

(On peut vraiment pas dire que je ne la reprends pas régulièrement pour tenter de la finir une bonne fois pour toute cette fic ;;)


End file.
